Fight Bite
by ShyNanuak
Summary: "Wallace, Wallace." He stopped snickering when he heard his name and saw me growling at him. I lunged at him, and he dodged just in time, but escaped with a deep cut on his cheek. I ran at him again determined to get one of them and this time - R&R Please
1. wolf fight

**Hey ppls! Ok well this is the first chapter of my story, I have changed a few things in it but nothing to big, anyways I hope you like the story and don't be afraid to flame, but be warned, if anyone flames I will make them cry!**

Chapter 1

I was at school rehearsing for a play called 'Pharaoh's mercy', I was the lead girl, princess harwatetkhe (how-wa-te-ki) and had to stay after school for hours to rehears.

It was already 6 pm when I left to go meet Ichigo at the bowling ally to meet all the other mews.

On my way I felt a strange presence so I stopped for a few minutes to look around... nothing so I carried on walking, I still had the feeling of another presence so I looked around again all there was a small puppy that seemed to be squirming around like it was in pain.

I was about to run up to it but stopped when it started to grow and become more monster like. I was shocked at what happened but snapped out of it just in time to dodge it's paw and shouted "MEW MEW NANUAK...METAMORPHOSIS!"

I was in gulped in a gold, white, black and red light, when the light faded I was wearing a red mini skirt which was ripped at the bottom and had holes in it and black shorts under nieth, I had a Black top with ripped shoulder length sleeves and blood red lines going down, the top seemed to be part of the pants though, I had one red glove and one black glove, both with a cat and wolf curled into the yin & yang sign on them, knee high black boots with red stitching and the same yin yang sign on the ankles. My hair had turned white with golden stripes and a small black and red band tied up about 10 inches of my hair. Something fluffy brushed against my leg, looking down I saw my white tail, which had a golden end and strips of golden going up it, touching my head I felt me fluffy white ears that had golden rims.

The monster pup lunged at me and I quickly dodged and called my weapon "Wolven claws!" a golden light formed on each of my hands as black claws came out of the one with the red glove and red claws out of the one with the black glove.

Looking at my claws in awe, I hadn't noticed the pup getting ready to attack, flicking my ears I looked up just in time and the pup missed by a whisker.

"Black Lightning!" I yelled and scratched my claws down it's back, the pup started to howl in pain and fell down, black energy attached it to my claws as I sucked it's life out.

But although it was weakened by the attack it was still alive, to tell you the truth I was holding back 'cause it was one of my own, and cause I had no idea about all this mew shit.

I ran at it again and this time not holding back I shouted again "Black Lightning!" but this time I didn't scratch it, rather, a beam of black Lightning came out of the claws and took shape of a wolf as it attack the monster, it exploded and a pup and some jellyfish parasite thing came out, the pup ran away terrified as the jellyfish thing floated up to a shadowed figure as it spoke "I think I'll keep this one for later" it then chuckled and came down a bit so now I could see him better.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the person as I took a step forward.

He just looked at me and chuckled then said "I'm am Kisshu, you must be a new mew am I correct?" I stepped down momentarily as I answered with a "yeah, how do you know about the mews?"

He chuckled again "Aww, did they not tell you anything about what's going on yet puppy?" he teased getting me mad.

"You better answer my questions before I go wolf on your ass!" I growled as I got ready to lunge forward

"Well puppy I have to say that I'm not the one you should be asking you should ask the mew mews instead. Unless, of course, you come with me and join us then we'll tell you all about it and help you save the planet from humans killing it." He muttered, mischief gleaming in his eyes

"Hmmm... Nah I'll pass." With that said and done I ran off changing back as I did.

When I got to the bowling ally I saw Ichigo trying to get passed the 7 10 splitter, she was about throw when I popped up out of no where and said "Hi Ichigo" Startling her so she fell backwards into some green haired girl while the bowling bowl just missed her foot as it came down.

She got up and shouted "Why did you do that! I was about get a spare!"

"From what I could calculate you wouldn't have gotten a spare, can I try getting one for you?" I asked hopeful.

Ichigo shrugged and then smiled as she said "Sure go ahead." and got up off of the green haired girl.

I picked up two balls and calculated a few things then after a couple of minutes I threw them and one hit pin 7 while the other hit pin 10.

I turned around to face everyone and said "So are you gonna tell me who you guys are or do I have to give you a nickname." Ichigo walked up to me and said "Well this is Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro, we'll explain everything else at the cafe once we finish up here."

"Ok. Hey Ichigo I'm gonna go grab a drink at the snack bar down there, you want anything?" I asked felling thirsty after running and fighting.

"Oh uh no thanks, maybe someone else might like something?" She said gesturing towards the others. I went up to the bench they where sitting on and said "Hey I'm on a snack run you guys want something?" Pudding perked up a little and said "Pudding wants a Milo bar!"

"I'll take a coke" Said Zakuro.

"Not unless they have tea." Said Minto in a snobby way.

"Me and Keiichiro will each take a cream soda." said Ryou.

"Ok so it's two cream sodas, two Milo bars, a coke and that's it. I'll be back with it just now." I ran off to the snack bar.

At the snack bar, while I was waiting for assistance I noticed three guys walk over to the stand.

I ignored them for a while but couldn't help but listen to there conversation,

"Dude seriously you gotta write that review on _'old shep, my pal.'_ for Fogalmen and get back to foot ball, the team needs you man."

"Yeah I know Feather, you tell me the same thing every time I see you, and I told you before, I'm working on the review and I only got one touch down before.. Besides Cacavanaugh is the quarter back not me and you got enough members on the team already."

"Wallace! You need to get back to the game, without you we're toast!"

I stopped listening to there conversations when a lady walked up to me and said "Excuse me miss, but can I help you?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah can I please have 2 cream soda's, a coke, 2 Milo bars and a mountain dew please." I said with a smile.

The lady walked off to get my snacks as the boy known as Feather walked up to me and said "Hey, we're a little short on cash so can you borrow us some?" I look at him with an irritated look as I said "Piss off Ass piper. Go play foot ball or something, I aint loaning anyone my hard earned cash." I turned my back to him.

He grabbed my lower arm and look up at me, he was relatively short compared to me, but stood tall anyways as he said "Aw come on such a pretty lady and yet so mean? come on I know your nice on the inside why don't you just give us a little money to buy some snacks or so hey?"

I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned around, growling deep in my throat as I said "Listen Dip shit, if you don't back off right now, then you WILL be sorry." and just to prove my point I slammed my fist on the table creating a dent in the metal.

The lady came back with all the snacks and was about to give them to me when Feather said "oh, thanks! I'll take that.'' and reached out to try and get them from the lady only to be hit so hard, you could see his hand turned red as Ichigo's hair, then turned and paid for the snacks and left.

On my way back to the others I could hear one of them say "Ok, that was weird, everybody knows Wallace Wallace from last years game and I swear I've seen her in our school, so she has to know about us, right? And why would she reject a chance to even come near THE Wallace Wallace..."

I got back to the others and gave them their snack, when I turned around I saw the boys approaching me, I walked away from the others so I don't have to worry about bringing them into it. The boys seemed to follow me. I stopped when I got outside then turned around to see the boys standing there.

"What do you want Short ugly and stupid? I'm not in the mood." I said in a harsh tone.

Feather walked closer and said "Your not from Japan... Are you?"

"No duh dumb shit, I'm from South Africa. I just moved here a few weeks ago." I said, still harsh as ever.

"Oh.. So your from south Africa? The place people live in squatter camps and has the highest crime rate?." said one of the other two.

I growled out loud as I barked up "We don't live in squatter camps! There are plenty of well educated and sophisticated people in SA! Unlike you Pin dicks!" at this point my tail and ears had popped out and I was holding Feather –who was the closest to me– by the collar of his shirt, about a foot in the air. He put on the same brave act as all the foot ball players and said "What ever chicky, just stop with the bad girl act and put me down already will ya! You're messing up my shirt."

"Hm... Nope, I'm not even going to listen foot ball ass hole. why don't you just fuck of and go crawl back to your gym before I go wolf on your asses!" I was on the brink of changing to my wolf form when he said "Ha! I'd like to see you try! We're three senior football players, you can't beat us."

That racked it I chucked him against the wall of the bowling ally head first, then my hair turned white and gold as it wrapped around my body and became fur, my cloths ripped off and I became larger, on all fours I was about the size of a full grown man, after changing I sniffs around then looked at the boys and went after the other two, catching the smaller brown headed one. I tackled him down to the ground and felt the urge to silence him become overpowering, he quivered underneath me as the other mews burst through the door.

"Heidi! Stop! You don't want to kill him, it's your predator instinct taking control! You have to fight it!" Ichigo shouted with horror in her voice. I ignored her and was about to silence him again when I heard the sound of paws running towards me and Zakuro push me off of him and away.

I looked confused at Zakuro then I heard him say "Zakuro? Is that you... Onee- sama?" That's when I realized that he and Zakuro were related and she was just protecting her little brother from harm.

My ears perked up as I heard someone snicker behind me, I turned to see who I assumed was "Wallace, Wallace." He stopped snickering when he heard his name and saw me growling at him. I lunged at him, and he dodged just in time, but escaped with a deep cut on his cheek. I ran at him again determined to get one of them and this time... I didn't miss...

I caught his throat in my mouth as I crushed his wind pipe, silencing him... for good...

after the deed was done I realized what had just happened and started to whimper while crawling away to the back ally of the bowling ally.

I whimpered as I thought of what I had just done and lay there by a bin until a small ally dog that looked like just a pup walked up to me and said "E-Excuse me miss... But why are you so sad?"

I gave a reinsuring smile to the pup and said "Well little one, I did something that I'm not proud of... Why are you out here all alone in an ally anyway?" I asked the little pup.

She crawled up to me, convinced I was friendly and gave a whimper before saying "No body wants me... They always say I'm too small."

"Hmm, oh come here..." She walked up to me and lay in between my front legs and looked up at me as I said "Listen... I know what it's like to live in a world where you feel left out... But remember that somewhere out there, There is a family, waiting for you. And I think you just found it..." The little pup perked up at the mentioning of a new home.

"You mean... I can come home with you?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I smiled and said "All I need to know is your name and you have a home." I said in a rather soft caring tone. I was still in wolf form so she didn't know that I was actually human, but I didn't care and I was sure that she wouldn't either.

"They call me tiny, 'cause I'm the smallest of all the puppies." She said a little more happy. "But do you really mean that I can come home with you?"

I gave a bit of a laugh before answering "Of course, after all, it's almost Christmas. And no one deserves to be left on the street on Christmas. As a matter fact, if you have any little friends that are homeless, I can get them all a family."

"Christmas... It's all we have..." tiny said and looked up to the sky.

she looked at the now dark sky and stared at the stars as she sang,(link to song: .com/watch?v=s6Dqr9VwsLk&feature=related )

_Every night I look up,_

_And pray that someone sees, the sadness in these lonely eyes,_

_And share this love with me..._

_As the night grows colder,_

_We really need to find,_

_A way to hear the holy flock_

_We really need a sign..._

_We need to know..._

_That there are Christmas miracles..._

_This year..._

Her voice was so sweet, it was like a mother singing to her baby at night to go to sleep, it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time... Happiness...

When she sang this song, it made me remember all the good times I had when with my mom when before she was taken away.

I smiled as she began to sing again...

_We need to know,_

_That there are Christmas miracles..._

_Somewhere in our hearts,_

_Somewhere in our souls_

_We need to feel,_

_The love, the hope and the cheer,_

_The magic in this time of year,_

_We need a Christmas miracle,_

_A Christmas miracle..._

_This yeeeaaarr..._

She finished singing and I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

I wiped it away with my paw and said "I had no idea that Christmas means so much to you... Like it once did to me, when I was about your age then my mother abandoned me. She found out I was part animal and took me as a freak. I hoped for a Christmas miracle, just like you, you remind me of myself when I was young, happy, hopeful, loving, and sweet... Though times have changed, but you brought back the one thing I thought I'd never have again... My Christmas hope..."

At the point I heard something and looked up from tiny, to see that Kisshu guy staring down at me, with a some what soft expression.

"What is it?" I said in a more calm and caring voice, then my usual mean and nasty one.

He just floated there, looking at me and tiny, not saying a word, nor moving a muscle.

"Excuse me miss, but who's that?" I heard that same, sweet little voice say.

I looked down with caring eyes at Tiny and said "A bad man, Tiny." I looked back up at him, only to find that he was a lot closer,

He was in my range of fire, if I were to choose to attack, but I just lay there, staring up at him as he slowly came closer...

The next thing I knew I heard Zakuro's voice shout "Kisshu! Get away from her!" I whipped my head around to find all five mews standing there, already transformed.

Kisshu did not dare to move away, instead he came closer, it was as if he hadn't even noticed them. I knew that if I were to attack, then only bad results would come of it. And it was obvious that if the other mews were to attack, than I would most likely be hit, and either way tiny would be frightened and never trust me.

I just lay there with tiny in between my front paws, watching every inch of Kisshu, making sure he won't try anything.

I could feel tiny shivering, and put a big white paw on her back, resting it gently, and I pulled her closer as a protective instinct came over me.

I could feel the eyes of the other mews on my back, but did not dare to turn my gaze away from his golden, ember eyes.

After a while of silence, he was right in front of me, centimetres from my muzzle when he broke the silence.

"Did you mean that?" Was all he said before he came closer to my ear.

_'Oh I hope he doesn't know that if you bite a dogs ear then they become less aggressive to them.' _I thought as he got closer to my ear, I was very unsure of what he would do, but I was sure that what ever it was... wouldn't be good. I was tense from how close he had gotten, I backed up a little, taking tiny with me. I still wasn't sure about this dude.

Just then he grabbed my front paw, I was about to bite him when he bit down, hard, on my left ear.

I yelped in pain and tried to get my ear out of his mouth, but it only made it hurt more.

I stopped trying and just stayed there whimpering as my ear was relieved from his grip, along with my paw. he got up and pulled out a leash then put it around my throat.

'where the hell does an alien get a leash for a wolf?' I thought to myself.

He got up and I heard Ichigo shout "Kisshu! What have you done to Heidi!"

"Hm hm hm hm hm, just a little trick I found to tame a dog... What? would you like to come as well my Koneko-chan? I got room for you to."

"Where are you taking her!" Shouted Zakuro.

"Why, to come live with us of course. She can do wonders in battle. Hm hm hm hm." he chuckled.

"She'll never go with you Kisshu! She knows she belongs here with us!" Shouted pudding.

"Wait pudding... I'm afraid she has no choice but to go with him now." Said Ryou in a monotone.

Everyone looked at him in awe except Zakuro. being a wolf, she understands what he means.

"What he means is, that because he bit her ear, he has proven to be a higher rank and she has to obey a higher ranked life form. No matter what the consequences. She has no choice." Explained Zakuro.

Ryou just nods. Kisshu smirked and gave a tug on the leash, I try to refuse, but instinct comes over and I get up to leave with him. I picked up Tiny by her scruff as a mother would do with her cub and look back as if to say goodbye to my only friends. I whimpered as Kisshu tugged at my leash again.

I gave on last glance back at them before turning and going with Kisshu, we teleported to his ship and I looked around, before putting Tiny down one the floor. I heard someone say "Kish! Is that you? You've been gone all day! It doesn't take that long to battle that mews!"

Just then a little kid, no older then pudding, flies into the room and stops as he sees me.

I didn't like this kid, I could sense he was bad news, I stepped over Tiny protectively and started growling at the little kid.

"P-P-Pai!" He shouted down the hall, which he just came from.

A tall purple haired dude teleported into the room and glanced down at me growling.

He sighed and turned to Kisshu, "You where supposed to destroy the mews, not bring us a big dog." He said in his usual monotone.

Kisshu just looked at me and knelt down, stroking my back as he answered "I did, and I got one of them to join us."

"What are you talking about?" Taruto asked, getting confused.

Kisshu looked back at me and said "Change."

I glanced back at him then changed into my human form and said "It's true that I am here, but I did not agree to this, I will never trust you. Nor will Tiny, I will agree to stay here as long as you keep away from her."

The two other aliens looked at me in awe, but Kisshu looked behind me to see tiny shivering from all that has just taken place.

I was concentrating on the two new aliens, so I didn't notice as he picked tiny up by the scruff of her neck.

"This pathetic little thing? Why the hell would you want this tiny useless thing to even be near you?" kish asked in a disgusted tone.

I glanced at him and growled,

"That goes for you as well." I said in a dark tone.

**back with the mews.(Ichigo's pov.)**

Everyone was at the cafe, we were all sad at the loss we have just encountered, and the gain in which the aliens have gotten.

we were sitting at Mints table, listening to Ryou blame himself and Keiichiro trying to calm him down.

Mint was sitting in her seat, drinking her tea. Pudding was busy sulking in the corner, I was busy thinking of a plan to get my friend back, and Zakuro... well, she and lettuce disappeared just after the scene had taken place.

_**~flash back~**_

_**Heidi was laying there with something in her arms as we came around the corner,**_

_**we stopped as we saw Kisshu teleport in front of her.**_

_**We didn't dare to attack though, cause we new that he was to close to her, and that she would be hit if we did.**_

_**We just stood there... that is until Zakuro shouted "Kisshu! Get away from her!" But I knew it wouldn't do any good...**_

_**But what seemed to have puzzled us all is that she didn't dare to move...**_

_**Not until he came to close to her ear that is.**_

_**She backed away from him but he grabbed her, we could see that he had her ear in his mouth as she yelped in pain.**_

_**I knew Kisshu wouldn't bite a dogs ear unless he had a plan, I figured**_ _**he was up to no good from the start.**_

_**We tried and tried to get him to leave without fighting... But to no avail. He took Heidi...**_

_**When they left lettuce burst into tears and fell to the ground, the only person to comfort her was Zakuro...**_

_**They left together, Zakuro said she would take lettuce home, but as they left, I could have sworn I saw Zakuro... crying?**_

_**I knew why she would cry, but I didn't think it would hurt them that much when... They just met her.**_

_**~flash back~**_

I sighed... Ryou let us go a few minutes ago, he said that he had work to do, but we all knew that we couldn't get her back, she left me with her pendant.

I walked home, took a bath and got dressed then fell asleep...

**At the aliens space ship (Heidi's Pov)**

I was in my wolf form, I had already grown attached to this form. and had decided I liked it better...

It was close to midnight now, all the aliens had gone to sleep.

I was starving I hadn't gotten anything to eat since I had arrived at least 5 hours ago.

I walked quietly into the kitchen to get something to eat for me and tiny.

When I walked into the kitchen I opened the cupboard door and stole a can of beef.

I changed human quickly and opened the can, then put it into a bowl I found in another cupboard.

I brought it to Kisshu's room, where me and tiny had to sleep... At least, according to Pai, the purple know it all.

I lay the bowl down in front of the small frightened pup and changed back to wolf form then whispered

"Eat up tiny. we may need the strength. I know your scared but I assure you as long as I'm around they won't hurt you."

She looked at me, then at the bowl and nodded then ate a bit. She had left quite a lot left in the bowl, which I was glad to finish for her.

After our meal I left the bowl in the corner, where a mat was put out for us and jumped up onto Kisshu's bed, curled up by his feet and was just about to fall asleep when...

"Hey! Get off of my bed you stupid mutt!" I heard Kisshu shout, but I knew I was to big for him to throw off, so I pretended to be asleep, cuddling deeper into the little spot on the bed. I felt him try to push my off for 3 minutes then he said

"I know your awake. Now get of my freaking bed!" But I ignored him.

He gave up after that and just stroked my head and said "I'm never gonna get you off am I?"

I then moved my head to look at his smiling face and said "Nope." Then picked tiny up and popped her next to me.

I could tell he was still a little mad at me for biting him earlier when he picked tiny up by the scruff of the neck.

I just kept her next to me as I fell asleep with Kisshu still stroking my head.

**The next morning at the aliens space ship.**

I was still asleep with Tiny when I heard that annoying brat bust into the room shouting "Kish! deep blue wants to see you!"

I opened one eye to look at him and growled.

He stared down at me as I got up and walked towards the door, still growling at him.

He backed up a bit and then said "Uhh... Kish! Tell her to stop! Ahh! Get away!" he shouted as I jumped at him.

I was chasing him down the hall as Tiny walked to the door way and stared as I chased him.

I almost got a hold of him when he ran into a door but then he teleported away, and I walked back to Kisshu's room... Well I thought I was heading to Kisshu's room anyway, but I had forgotten where it was and had ended up in a room with a computer, a bed and a few posters of who knows what on them. I walked into the room and then realized it was Pai's room and was about to leave when he came in.

He looked down at me and then sighed and said "You should not be in here. This is my room and you are supposed to stay away from it."

"I know, I was chasing that brat and got lost... Which way to Kisshu's room?"

He sighed and headed out of his room, with me not far behind.

We walk down various hall ways until we came to Kisshu's room, he knocked on the door then said "Your filthy mutt was in my room, I will not find it there again Kish." and walked away leaving me outside the door.

I noticed the door was slightly open, but not enough to see inside, then I remembered...

Tiny's still in there...

I pushed the door open with my muzzle and ran in only to see...


	2. Tiny in the tub

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**But it's finally done. Sorry it's not very long. I'll try and make the next one longer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tiny in the tub**

I pushed the door open to see...

The room was empty, Kisshu was gone and Tiny was no where to be seen

I looked around frantically and barked for Tiny. No answer. I ran into the hall way and howled. Then listened for any indication of where Tiny was.

Running threw the ship I barked and howled for the young pup until, very faintly, I heard a puppy yipping! Running towards the sound I rammed through a door.

Inside was Kisshu in his boxers on his knees with Tiny in the tub.

Kisshu was... _Bathing _her?

Looking up with bubbles on her head, Tiny wagged her stubby little tail and yipped "Heidi!"

I looked at Kisshu confused, wondering why he would give Tiny a bath when yesterday he act completely repulsed by her.

Kisshu looked up at me and grinned as if he had read my mind and said "If you two mutts are going to be sleeping in my room you might as well not track mud –or blood– all over the place"

My confusion fell as he said this, but then I realized something, looking in a mirror I saw the fur on my muzzle was covered in blood and there was mud all over my paws.

When Kisshu was finished bathing and drying Tiny he let her go so she could run around a bit.

I was about to follow when Kisshu stopped me by grabbing hold of my tail, pricking my ears I looked back at him.

He grinned as he said "Your turn, wolfy."

I rolled my eyes as I replied "Oh come on, like you're every going to get me into a bath. I think I'll rather clean up later..." She broke off for a second to think then said "WITHOUT your help."

Kisshu's grin turned into an evil and somewhat creepy smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked cockily

"Well it's not a challenge if I know I'm going to win" I replied a little snobby.

***One Evil Plan Later***

I sat miserable in the bath as Kisshu poured water down my back

"I can't believe I lost." I Muttered as I sulked

"Oh shut up and stop your whining already so I can finish you stupid mutt" Kisshu said as he took some shampoo and started cleaning the blood from by muzzle.

As he rubbed my muzzle he went over a scratch on my nose I had gotten from the day before from that monster attack, pressing a little too hard on it as he did.

This earned him a large bite mark on the hand and a growl that would make the devil run for the hills.

"You want to fight do ya?" Kisshu said rather then asked.

A few minutes later I was sitting with a belt over my muzzle to keep me from biting him as he continued to clean my muzzle, ignoring my growls.

When he finished my muzzle he rinsed it and started on my back.

But just to get back at him for tying my muzzle I leaned against his bitten hand, crushing it between my ribs and the bath wall, making him wince in pain.

Holding his hand, Kisshu glared at me and said "Oh it's on bitch. It's on"

He then sat down on the side of the bath, pushing my securely against the bath wall as he scrubbed me down.

When he finished my back he rinsed it off and let me go, then started on my muddy paws.

I didn't really like it when he touched my paws so I Pulled my paw away and stomped on his bitten hand, earning a pained growl from the green haired alien, which I must admit, made my laugh quite a bit.

Glaring at me, he got a rope and tied my paw to the tap and cleaned it as I struggled to get it free.

Finally, after being washed and dried off, Kisshu pulled the belt off from my muzzle and wrapped it around my neck like a collar.

"There, this should do until I get you a real collar and a tag" I Looked in the mirror, my coat was fluffed up and my 'collar' stuck out like a black wolf in a heard of white sheep.

Thinking about this made me hungry, as the thoughts of juicy sheep blood and delicious, tender meat, the fatty innards and the delicious skin and the bones at the end, all this filled my mind.

Shrugging off the thought I shook off then ran out the room, leaving Kisshu to mop up the water and get rid of all the hair in the tub.

**With the mews (Ichigo's POV)**

"Ichigo-San, Are you sure we should go in there?" Lettuce asked as she stared up at the house in front of us.

"Yeah Ichigo onee-chan! Pudding thought that house was abandoned na no da!" Pudding said.

"Look guys, we need to go in there, and Pudding, It was abandoned until recently when Heidi moved in." Ichigo said

"Now come on guys" Ichigo was about to open the door when Minto said "Ug, Remind me again why we have to go to this filfy old run down place."

"Because, Minto, Ryou says that if they where going to keep someone then they would take them home to get they're cloths at least or at least come themselves and pickup some cloths." Ichigo said then opened the door, which made a very creepy creaking noise.

Looking inside she saw a candle burning low at the end of the hall. Although the odd thing is, the candle looked like it had just been lit, there wasn't any melted wax visible around it.

She slowly walked in as all the others quietly followed. A loud crashing noise came from the room closest to the candle, Ichigo stopped and signalled to the others to wait there as she slowly snuck towards the room. Peaking in sure enough she saw non other then Kisshu, standing in what Ichigo thought to be Heidi's room.

A large bookshelf had fallen over in front of him and papers were now scattered everywhere.

Ichigo signalled to the others that it was Kisshu and to try and catch him before he gets away. They nodded and quietly snuck over.

A few moments later the girls were still watching Kisshu, looking for just the right opportunity to capture him. He was going through Heidi's stuff, shoving things into a duffle bag with her cloths, the girls watched as he picked up one of the papers and started reading it, he lowered his ears and continued, the girls took this moment as their perfect opportunity and pounced him then tied him to a chair.

"Where's Heidi? What have you done with her?" Ichigo yelled

"Where else? In our ship. And don't worry, kitty, she's done more damage to us then we have to her... so far..." Kisshu said with a smirk.

Ichigo glared at him and, before she could say anything, was immediately cut off my Pudding, who pounced up to Kisshu and yelled, "Give her back! She belongs with the mews!"

"Oh is that so? Well too bad brat face, 'cause next time you see her, you'll wish you didn't." He chuckled then gave them an evil look.

"What do you mean? What have you done to her!" Ichigo yelled, taking a step forward.

"Nothing as of yet, kitty, but don't you worry, you can always join her and come live on the ship as well."

"I will never go with you, Kisshu! Never!"

"Aww. What a pity, guess you'll be the first to die at the hands of your doggy friend."

"Quite the act Kisshu! You know as well as we do that she would never hurt one of us." Zakuro said as glared at him.

"Oh, I beg to differ, mutt, she has no reason to hold back, after all, you just met her, and as we all know, she doesn't hold back when she just met someone." He winked at her and just before any of them could retort, Lettuce called out Ichigo's name as she stood at the back of the group and stared down at the paper Kisshu had been reading when the girls pounced him.

Ichigo walked over and Lettuce handed her the piece of paper. Ichigo read it and her cat ears lowered as she slowly raised one of her hands to her heart and gasped.

Everyone got interested and turned away from Kisshu, who smirked and disappeared with the duffle bag.

"What's that Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding asked

"It's a poem Heidi wrote."

"Ooh! Can pudding hear it na no da?"

Ichigo nodded and started reading the poem out loud,

"_Ever since grade 6,_

_You've made everything a mix._

_You helped me up when I was down,_

_And made sure I would not frown._

_You made me laugh instead of cry, _

_And now I just want to ask, why?_

_Why did you die?_

_Why did you leave?_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_What ever caused that crash,_

_Made you die from great big throat lash._

_You said to me, when I went to the hospital,_

_That you would be here, and never let go._

_I wish you could have stayed instead._

_I wish I could have said,_

_Every word I wanted to,_

_I wish I said to you._

_Your arms fell limp in my grasp as I cried,_

_I had stayed next to you, through out all that time._

_I cried out to a doctor, but no one came._

_You died in my arms as I yelled out your name,_

_That lash in your neck and that wound in your head,_

_They were just to much, so you lay down dead._

_Giving up life your final words you said,_

_Were the ones I wanted to say since the day we met._

"_I love you." Came the words that made my heart leap,_

_I want to yell out with a big "eeep!"_

_But then I remembered, you were dying in my arms,_

_I would have said some thing, if it weren't for that alarm._

_Doctors and nurses came with a rush._

_They tried everything, but you lay in a hush._

_The next year or two will be rough with out you._

_But at least I can still look back and smile as I utter the words._

"_I love you."_

_To a true and wonderful friend that I will never forget._

_May you R.I.P. Alix, at least you won't live with regret._

_a loved one to many and a friend to few._

_But everyone will agree, that we all loved you."_

"That's so sad!" Pudding cried.

All the girls nodded in agreement and looked down.

"I wonder how many more poems she's written like that." Lettuce said.

Ichigo sighed, "Who knows? She probably did, maybe she didn't. Either way we got to get back to questioning."

She turned to the now empty chair and was about to start the interrogation again, only to realize that Kisshu had escaped... She gave an irritated grumbled and walked off, calling to the others that they should head back to the cafe.

**With the Aliens (Heidi's POV)**

Kisshu teleported to his room and sighed, his eyes where closed as he dropped the bag next to the door and walked over to his bed, he opened his eyes for a few seconds, only to have them shoot open at the sight of raw meat on his bed with me and Tiny chewing a few pieces and completely messing up his bed.

I looked up at Kisshu, who was now fuming, and smiled as I said, "Oh you're back I see."

"OUT!" He yelled.

I smiled and said, "Oh, you want to go back out? Ok."

Getting up I nudged him out the door then locked the door, noticing the duffle bag I couldn't help but feel a little curious, opening it I saw all my cloths and a few books and my stationary, as well as my laptop and my cell phone.

Kisshu teleported back into the room and growled at me as he said, "I was hoping I wouldn't need this till a later stage, but you leave me no choice."

He pounced me and tackled me to the ground as he incerted a chip into my ear. Getting off of me he took out a remote and said, "When you do not heed my orders or refuse to do something, this chi[ will creat a high frequency noise that you alone can hear. And believe me, you don't want that, it's designed to make you pass out after three minutes... oh and just so you know, if you break the remote, it'll go off in a never ending tune."

I growled at him and tried furiously to get the chip out of my ear, but to no avail. I was stuck under Kisshu's command once more.


	3. Mew Vs Mew, Fight!

**Chapter 3**

**Mew vs. Mews, Fight!**

Days had past since Kisshu had inserted the chip into my ear. Everything I did or said to Kisshu, he would make me suffer for. I was in hell. Often I would try to avoid him, but with little success as he still made me suffer. I'd tried practically everything to get this chip out, but it was no use. By this time the chip would have made its way into my skin, making it virtually impossible to get out.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I lay on Kisshu's bed, my ears hurt from all the high pitched frequencies. Though at least I got a bit of a rest well he was in the shower.

Through the door to the bathroom, I could hear something, a sweet, gentle tune. As I listened, I realized it was Kisshu humming, words started to spill from the bathroom door as he began singing. What? I hadn't a clue. Though what I did know is that it sounded sweet and gentle, it wasn't like him at all.

What felt like hours past as he sang in the shower, finally, he switched off the water then walked out in a towel.

Scowling, he said, "Oi, mutt, off the bed and out the room. Got to get ready to see my kitty cat." His face brightened just barely as he mentioned, I assumed, Ichigo.

With a sigh, I picked up a sleeping Tiny then walked off out the room, really not in the mood for the painful screeching in my ears again. Walking off I went down to the living room to lie down, noticing Pai was occupying the room already.

An idea formed in my head as I lay Tiny to rest in a corner on a pillow. Walking over to Pai, I jumping up onto the seat, acting like a little puppy as I wagged my tail, whacking in the face multiple times as he tried to grab it.

After a while he grabbed the base then the middle of my tail, trying to stop it as he said in annoyance, "Would you stop that. Go bother Kisshu, I'm busy."

"Aww, but Ish just wanna pway" I said in a puppy dog voice, rolling onto my back as I pawed him a little too hard, my nails had grown out and were very long now, making a large scratch on his cheek as I pawed him.

Growling, he tried pushing me off... Bad idea. I sat up in his lap, giving him an evil look before jumping down, my oh so long nail digging into places they shouldn't. Making him wince as he rubbed his thighwhere her nails had hurt it.

I laughed at him as I sat down in front of him, deliberately wagging my tail and throwing all his paper work on the floor, mixing everything up and ruining everything to get him pissed before running off with tiny to go pester Taruto.

I was heading towards the kitchen, Taruto's favourite room, when I saw something that caught my eye. Looking to the side, I could see that there, in the distance, was Kisshu, holding a collar and a leash and slowly advancing on me, flicking my ears back, my hackles raised as I put tiny down and stood over her, baring my teeth at him and snarling as he advanced upon me. Ignoring my growls, he bent down in front of me, his usually casual and cocky expression now a soft yet stern one, his usually mischievous and playful eyes now empty of feeling. What was going on? This was the only question I could think of as he stared at me, what was going on.

Keeping his gaze locked on mine, he slowly advanced towards the belt he used as a collar before, removing it slowly and clamping a white collar on my neck, the leash already attached. He slowly stood to his feet and gave it a tug as he said,

"Good, nice and secure. Now come on. It's time for you to face the mews."

Before I could protest, he teleported us away, leaving tiny alone in the ship. We teleported to the park, where Pai and Taruto where both waiting. Pai looked down at me and glared, obviously still mad from before. Not surprising. I rolled my eyes the looked over at Taruto, the young alien glared as he yelled, "Better do a good job mutt."

This made me grin a wolfy grin as I remarked, "Sure, and when I'm done, I'll pick your bones out of my teeth."

I bared my teeth at the young alien, lunging at him and snapping before moving back to sit next to Kisshu. Because I couldn't fly, the Aliens had landed on the ground so as not to hang me by the neck or have to pick my up. Kisshu smirked as he looked over at Taruto, who squeaked when I had lunged at him; his eyes were full of mischief as he said to young alien, who now hid behind Pai,

"Seems someone's afraid of the puppy dog. Isn't that right, Taruto?" Kisshu smirked at the glare Taruto shot at him. Making me snicker as well.

Twitching my ear, I heard, faintly, there were people running towards us. I looked over in the direction, my ears pricked, hackles raised as I stared in the direction with a guarded stare. Kisshu noticed this and smirked at me as he said to his two comrades, "They're coming."

Not two seconds later did the five appear in the distance, running towards them at full speed? Ichigo was the first to notice Heidi as she was a little further in front of the other girls.

"Heidi!" She yelled out in both joy and worry, Heidi didn't smile at her friends, nor did she show any sign of happiness towards seeing the girls. Her wolfy features showed nothing but worry as her eyes screamed "Run!" But sadly they did not and stood there ground in front of the aliens, anger filled their faces and eyes as they heard Ichigo yell, "Had enough of her? You ready to release her yet?"

"Heh, not even close kitty cat." Kisshu smirked as he flicked out the remote, making sure the girls can't see it though I could. I flicked my ears back at the site, knowing that he was going to use it again if I didn't listen to them.

"Isn't that right, mutt." At this, I understood he wanted me to show the girls that I wasn't going with them. My hackles were raised, my fur stood on end and my ears lay flat as I stood and bared my teeth and growled at the five in front of me. Making them stare in shock as Kisshu smirked and put the remote away. Once it was out of site, I sat back down, my fur flattening itself again; I looked relatively calm, other then the burning fire within my eyes, more directed at Kisshu then at the girls.

"Heidi..." I could hear Lettuce whisper, though I knew if I showed any sign of remorse or sympathy then if Kisshu were to catch it he would press the button and send me back to hell.

"It's useless," Pai started, "She is one of us now."

"That's right. So get used to fighting with your former team mate old hag!" Taruto Chirped before turning to look at me as I shot him a glare, making the younger alien hide behind Pai again.

Noticing this, the girls looked at each other, smirking as a thought popped into all their heads. Turning to face them again, Ichigo yelled towards them, "Oh really? Give it up, Cyniclons! We see Taruto's fear; you guys have been under Heidi's control for the past several weeks!"

"Oh, I beg to differ kitty cat. The mutt's been under my control for quite sometime. Though I can't really say the same for the other two." He smirked as he ignored the glares he got from a certain brown haired alien.

"Enough Talk. Kisshu." Pai said, his gaze never leaving the girls. Kisshu nodded an evil smirk on his face as he pointed at the girls and yelled, "Go! Attack the mew mews!"

Although I really didn't want to, I knew the consequences of not listening and gave out a ferocious bark as I lugged at them, the girls jumped to the sides to avoid the attack, all except for Pudding who did a back flip into the air and landed on my head, jumping off and forcing me against the ground.

"RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!" I heard Zakuro yell. Looking over at her, I was about to dodge, but it was too late. I felt the ribbon like thing wrap around my body and paws, enabling me to attack them. She held me tight there as Pudding bounced over and called out her weapon. She raised the ring as she yelled, "Ribbon... P-" Before she could finish, I rocked my body and grabbed the ribbon in my teeth, pulling Zakuro and rearing up as I threw the older mew over my head and straight into pudding, making their weapons disappear as they attempted to get up. Minto was about to go help when a certain brown haired alien stopped her.

"Where you going hag? Off to help your team mates? Doubt it; I think you'll have your hands a little busy."

She turned to glare at him. Her eyes were like white flames of hatred as she yelled, "Shut up brat. I don't have time for you right now."

"Oh well, guess that you'll have to die then." He said, his click clacks forming in his hand as he floated up. Swinging them around in the air, he threw them at her as he yelled, "Die wench!"

Mean while, Kisshu had his daggers out and was attacking Ichigo.

He swung at her. Missed. Then yelled out, "Ichigo! Come with me, let's end this blood shed and live together! Just the two of us in another dimension!"

Another swing. A miss. And a reply, "Forget it Kisshu! I love Ayoama-kun!"

Swing. Miss. Reply, "Then die at the hand of my blade, Ichigo!"

Kisshu and Ichigo both panted as Kisshu stopped swinging at her, floating in the air as he put his dragon Sais together and pointed them at Ichigo as he charged up an energy blast before shooting it at her. She just barely dodged, though was thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion it had created. She lay on her back on the floor, and was about to get up when Kisshu teleported on top of her, his sais crossed across her neck as he pinned her down.

As the two fought, so did Pai and Lettuce.

Pai had his weapon out and was continuously attacking her with little effort.

He yelled out something and lightning went at the shy young mew, she dodged it just in time and turned to face him. Jumping in the air, she called for her weapon then yelled out, "Ribbon... Lettuce ru-ahhhhh!"

A loud screech came from the young mew as Pai teleported behind her and elbowed her right on the join between the neck and head, knocking the poor girl out as she slammed into the ground.

"Pitiful human." He muttered in his usual monotone before sighing and turning towards me, watching as I fought the two mews. He teleported over to us and said, "Oi, Hound. Keep the purple Wolf busy."

I twitched my ear, still looking at the two girls as I said, "What about Mew Pudding?"

"I would like to see if the monkey will prove to be somewhat entertaining for me in a one on one battle."

I couldn't help but smirk as I nodded then answered, "Alright. Good old fashion wolf fight."

With that, I lugged at Zakuro will a loud and fearsome snarl. She dodged to the side then jumped up to avoid another pounce as she landed in a tree top. Standing quietly as I looked around for her.

Kisshu, who had been thrown off of Ichigo and was now floating out of her reach and smirking at her, took a short glance towards me. He noticed that I was holding back and that I was trying not to hurt them and whipped out the remote. Little did he realize that the only ones to see it weren't only me and him. Pudding and Pai, Zakuro and Ichigo had all seen it. Minto and Taruto hadn't noticed it as of yet as they were so caught up in fighting each other.

Flattening my ears, I knew what was about to come. He pressed the button and suddenly a loud screeching sound went off in my ear, making me howl in pain. My ears hurt, my head felt like bursting, I was brought to the edge of collapsing, when Ichigo made the biggest mistake she could. She jumped up while Kisshu wasn't looking, stole the remote, and shattered it into millions of tiny pieces.

The sound increased ten fold as I howled with pain once more before collapsing on the floor unconscious as the sound continued.

**(Third person POV)**

Kisshu chuckled before smirking down at Ichigo and saying, "Well done kitty cat. That remote was hooked up to a chip in planted in her ear that only she can hear. It's designed to make her pass out after three minutes. However, when you break the remote it releases a frequency ten times worse. Thanks to you, she's going to suffer."

He gave out an evil laugh before Taruto teleported next to him panting, about to say something as he held up a hang to signal a pause so he could catch his breath. Finally, after what felt like forever, he caught his breath then smirked and said, "Yeah! You guys can keep her, she's useless in this state now."

Pai teleported over, Pudding still hugging his leg as she yelled hyperly for him to give up, only to be kicked on the head multiple times before she let go then landed flat on her tail on the ground, making it hurt. Bouncing up from the sudden pain in her tail, she stared bouncing around everyone and complaining how much it hurts until finally.

"Will... you... just... SHUT UP!" Pai yelled before correcting himself then continuing, "It is true, she is of no use to us in this state. If she survives, be sure that we'll be back for her."

And with that, they disappeared. Leaving the mews to tend to the large unconscious she-wolf that was known as Heidi. They turned to her and pondered for a second before Zakuro jumped down from the tree then tried to lift her for a second. Catching on, the other mews came to help, all except for Minto and Lettuce, Minto because she was carrying the unconscious Lettuce over. She stopped by the others then said, "I'm going on a head with lettuce. I'll be back with Keiichiro and Ryou in a few to help."

With those words spoken, she took to the sky towards the Cafe, glad it was as late as it was and that the sun has no longer up so no one was able to see her flying. She got to the Cafe then dropped off Lettuce, spoke to the two boys for a few, explained to them, then they took off in a truck Keiichiro kept for large orders from the cafe. As they arrived at the scene, they hopped out then all of them hulled the large wolf into the truck, Keiichiro driving while Ryou worked on Heidi's now bleeding ear to get the chip out. They worked on it the whole way there, stopping for a few seconds to hull her down to the basement, where they worked on her for quite some time.

Anxiously, the girls waited in the man cafe for the news about their comrade, though were sent home in question as Ryou refused to tell them. Although they feared the worse for her just by the look Ryou had given them. What had happened to her? Why were they being so secretive? And most importantly, was she ok? All the mew asked themselves these, and many other questions, yet knew they would not get answers for at least two more days, as Ryou and Keiichiro have given them the next two days off for some odd reason.

***With Kisshu***

Kisshu had watched the mews from a far and couldn't help but smirk as he said, "Good luck, puppy."

With that he teleported off to the ship, He went to his room and sighed as he lay down, looking around at all Heidi's stuff, then over at the small pup who cowered in the corner.

"Guess if she makes it I should return all this junk... oh well, that could wait until another day. Right now though, I'm exhausted. I think I take a nap then go play with my kitty again later." With a yawn and a stretch he then cuddled up under his blankets and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something else on his bed, laying down at his feet. Growling he opening his eyes and sat up as he said, "Stupid Mutt... Puppy, didn't I tell you before, if you don't stay off then bed then I-" He stopped as he remembered then sighed as he looked down at Tiny, who stared up at him with large, round, lonely, golden brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the little creature, it had lost everything, then had been left here without Heidi, he knew how she felt, she reminded him of himself when he was young. So, going against everything he knew, he picked up the small creature and lay it down next to him, gently petting her as she slowly fell asleep.

"Heh, I already forgot. Heidi's not here..." He lay his head down, cuddling up to the small pup as he fell asleep. He wasn't sure why, but ever since Heidi had come along, he had developed a certain attachment to her and the tiny pup, did he care about them? No. Did he love them? No. What did he feel about them? That question was the one thing Kisshu always thought about, yet never answered, what did he feel about them? He didn't like them, he didn't care about them, he didn't sympathise them, he didn't feel anything, except one strange feeling. One he couldn't explain. One he refused to show.

The question taunted him as he thought about all this, thinking about it for a while before finally dozing off into dream land.


	4. What happened to Heidi!

**Chapter 4**

**What happened to Heidi!**

Weeks past and still no news of Heidi. The girls were being driven insane by worry of their friend. Often they would go down to the lab, yet had never once seen her there. Where was she? When they asked Keiichiro or Ryou, they'd some how dodge the question. Something wasn't right. What was the big secret?

One day, after about 2 weeks, the girls had had enough. They were sick of waiting. They had to find out already. Sending pudding down to the basement, Ichigo up stairs, Lettuce to search the streets, Minto to find ask the aliens and Zakuro to her house. They were determined to find her.

Meanwhile, Heidi had been moved to a secluded area, along with many other girls. All the girls were infused with animal DNA. They had been moved to the area as they had been injured, attacked, ECT. And had physical and mental wounds that were healing.

According to one of the girls, Megan, they were all sent here by Ryou and Keiichiro. And were all secret Allies with the mews. Secret mews the girls did not know of that lived all over the world and kept the rest of the planet safe as well. Megan had been infused with the DNA of a Viper and, just like Heidi, was from South Africa. Apparently, according to her story, she was part of the mew mews in South Africa. The leader to be precise. They battled another race down there, a race called the Moggles. Her team was made up of six girls as well. Her, Jamie, Kim, Niki, Zoey and Shy.

All the girls were freely running around with their animal parts out, Megan had the tongue and teeth of a Viper, as well as a snake tail and scales on her hands.

Her black hair was shoulder length, and her dark skin made her look all the more fearsome. Despite the animal DNA differences, and the fact that they were practically opposites. The little time Heidi was able to move or was even awake, they would hang out like best friends. Unfortunately though for Heidi. According to the women who took care of all the girls, her chances were slim. She was very weak, and had a rough time to stay human, as her Wolf form was easier to fight with as well as get around in. Not to mention how much effort it took for her to turn back.

It was late one night, Heidi and Megan sat in one of the dorms in the three-story building that the girls lived in. Unfortunately, due to budget problems, they had to leave their dorms and go to the end of the hall to get to the toilet.

Megan and she were watching a movie about a dog that got lost during his travels, though found a new home and lived with a professor and his family. The young pup grew by the professor's side, and met him at the train station every day after work. Until the professor died one day. Yet still. The dog stayed there, his entire life, every day; he would wait at the train station, just eating for his owner to come back, waiting for his best friend. And never loosing hope.

Just after the movie. Heidi side then stood up. She had gotten well enough to change her form and fight only in wolf form over the past couple of days, yet she was still weak from so much damage thanks to fighting the mews, training with the aliens, and the chip that had been surgically removed from her ears.

"I'll be right back." She said. Her voice cracking slightly as tears stung her eyes. The movie they had watched had touched her. It reminded her of Tiny, and made her hope the young pup hadn't given up hope yet.

**(Heidi's POV)**

As I exited the dorm, I slowly but quietly walked down the corridor. A Russell in the trees catching my attention. There was no wind, yet the tree had moved. I wiggled my nose then looked up at the tree.

A man. There was a man in the tree who had just moved his position.

Quickly, before he saw me, I lay flat with my stomach against the floor and looked up to inspect him; He was dressed in black and had night vision goggles on. Lucky thing too, I looked at my watch, it read 3:14 am, which means that it's maximum darkness at the time.

I looked back up at him to see he was scanning the area. But I knew that if he looked at me it won't be a problem. In my two weeks time being here.

As he scanned the area he looked straight at me, but he didn't see a girl, oh no, He saw a snarling white and golden wolf.

He was taken back by this and took off his goggles then looked over again, nothing; I was hidden by the shadows in human form.

I smirked since I knew from experience that all digital devises will show me as my wolf form, a white and golden wolf that's bigger then a man on all fours.

The guy shook his head then cleaned his goggles, As he cleaned them I belly crawled back to my room and shut the door then locked it and looked at Megan, sighed then ran to one of the drawers, opened it as I spoke to her,

"A Man in the trees, I can smell three of them, change then be on guard at all times. They're in black with night vision goggles on, scanning the area, their most likely here for one of the girls." As I explained, Megan walked over behind me and looked in the drawer to see knives, guns, grenades, ECT.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Well, since the girls here are here because they're unable to fight, they stocked us up for encase of an attack."

"You mean like if the American mews were followed here then were attacked we'd have these weapons to help us?"

"Basically yes."

"Ok, good. 'Cause I think I know this scent."

"You do?" I turned to look at her, curiosity shining in my eyes. "How so?"

"It smells like Drakel, Dante, and Kintory."

"Moggles?"

"Mhm... They must have followed me."

"I believe so." We heard a crash and looked over at one of the three rooms, the one with the closed door where the crash came from. A sinister laugh erupted as a red light emitted from the door before it was blasted off. Changing, I snarled at the male who stood before us, he wasn't human. Two giant dragon-like wings were folded on his back, he was larger then the average human man, much larger, he had black and red fur, with blood red eyes that were filled with blood lust and hatred as he stared at Megan.

"Drakel..." I heard Megan whisper. Making him chuckle evilly. His voice was deep, very deep, it was dark like the fire of yell, and carried venom within every sound. He truly was fearsome.

**(Third person POV)**

Ignoring her senses, Heidi gave out a loud growl for a split second before lugging at him, only to have him dodge and grab her by the throat. Crushing it in his hand as she let out a quiet whine. Much to his enjoyment.

"Enough Drakel." Came a darker, more sinister voice, as yet another male appeared. This one was clad in black armour, and looked like an even worse version of Drakel.

"K-Kintory!" Megan yelped as her voice was cloaked with fear while she stared at the two in horror. Drawing out his twin blades. The Moggle known as Kintory smirked at Drakel, his son, as he let go of Heidi, kicking her to the side like a tin can and making her yelp in pain. Both males laughed at the amusement of her pain as Drakel pulled out his weapon. Kintory advanced towards the frightened Megan. While Drakel went towards Heidi, sticking his thunder sword into her ribs and waiting for her to loose consciousness before taking it out and advancing towards the scared mew. With an evil laugh and a swing of his blade, Kintory put her out of her misery. Dividing her head from her body then pinning it to the wall with a knife before disappearing with Drakel, neither of the two noticing Dante, the much smaller, more timid Moggle with a gentle heart, standing in the back ground, his lycan ears lowered as he stared at them, the way he had killed Megan, he could not help her like that, though he would try with Heidi. He walked over to her, placing a hand over her wound as he mumbled something for a few seconds. It didn't look like anything had happened. Not as of yet anyways.

When the young Moggle was done, he looked back at Megan, sighed, and then disappeared.

**With the Aliens**

Weeks had past, and still, with every battle there was no sign of Heidi. Every night, Kisshu would teleport to her house to check if she was there. But the house was empty. It looked like it hadn't been touched since the little fail at interrogation happened.

With a sigh, Kisshu watched the mews with boredom. He was paying no mind to Ichigo, as all he could think of was what he should do. Since Heidi's disappearance, Kisshu had been taking care of Tiny, although as of recently, she had lost her apatite and refused to leave the corner bed he had lay out in the corner of his room when Heidi had stayed with him. His head was filled with thoughts of the poor pup. What was wrong with her? He couldn't figure it out. Though one thing he did know was what had happened before he left.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Kisshu sat in front of the small pup, a bowl in his one hand as he gently lay it in front of her. Stroking her soft fur and he watched her sniff the meat before rejecting it and curling up into a ball.**_

_**With a sigh, the alien lay his hand on her back; he could feel her ribs and spine. This was bad. Why was she not eating? That's all he could think about, was why was she doing this? Why was she starving herself to death? What was wrong with her?**_

_**He closed his eyes as he mumbled to her, "I need to go, Tiny. I'll be back in soon. Please try and eat something."**_

_**The pup just lay motionless. The only indication of life being the fact that she was breathing.**_

_**He got up and sighed as he walked off out the door, though left the door partly open.**_

_**He was about to teleport off to meet up with Taruto and Pai. When he heard something. He peaked into the room, only to see Tiny sitting up in the corner bed, her tail curled around her, her little ears flicked back and her muzzle lifted upwards as she howled out a beautiful, yet sad tune. Heidi. That's it. Every night Heidi had stayed there, she had sung a beautiful, yet sad tune. And now Tiny was howling out that very same tune.**_

_**He could still remember the lyrics to it, and was mumbling them with the tune.**_

"–_**Two hearts, beating as one.**_

_**Falling beyond reach.**_

_**Two hands, entwined together.**_

_**Never to let go.**_

_**Two minds, working forever.**_

_**Always to be at others side.**_

_**We are one, we always will be.**_

_**We are one, can't you see.**_

_**We will always be together.**_

_**Before and after death.**_

_**We will never leave each other.**_

_**Even after the last breath.**_

_**We are one.**_

_**In heart.**_

_**In mind.**_

_**In touch.**_

_**We are one."**_

_**As he finished, the young pup howled out yet another sad tune to signal the end before panting as she lay back down, what looked like tears rolling down her fur from her eyes as she closed them and whined quietly to herself.**_

_**Kisshu lowered his ears as he thought, 'What will happen if Heidi really is dead? Has Tiny lost hope?'**_

_**He shook his head and growled at himself as he mentally and physically slapped himself for feeling sympathy towards her. Mentally scolding him self as he disappeared to meet up with the other two.**_

_**~Flashback~**_

"OI! KISSHU! Are you deaf?" Yelled Taruto as he knocked on the older alien's head to try and get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Taruto, what do you want."

"The mews have defeated the Chimera Anima."

"So?"

"So... aren't you going to go after Ichigo and distract her while me and Pai go back to the ship like you always do?"

"Hm, nah, not this time."

"Kisshu... are you ok?" Pai but in as he looked at Kisshu strangely, what was wrong with his comrade? Kisshu had never given up and opportunity to harass Ichigo before. So why now all of a sudden?

"Yes. I fine Pai." Kisshu said with a sigh before he continued, "I'm just not in the mood to play right now, ok. So let's just head back." And with that, he shot Ichigo a glance, showing he really did want to play with her, then teleported away. Though not to the ship.

He teleported to a far of ocean area, just to be alone. He relaxed in the breeze, his eyes closed as he floated off to some random destination. Randomly floating in any direction as he thought to himself.

He felt somewhat at peace. That is, until he heard and all too familiar growl. His shot up as he looked around. It was hard to see, but he could make out an island not to far away. It was misty, but he was sure that he could see it. Was Heidi there? No, it can't be... can it? Was he imagining her voice? He listened carefully as he hovered over the island, looking around as he tried to see through the mist. There were evil laughs and snickers, an evil voice booming with venom, but no growls, whine, whimpers. Nothing from Heidi.

"Heh. I guess what Pai said is true. I have gotten attached to that mutt... but how? How have I gotten attached to her? Do I care for her? No way! Do I love her? Definitely not. The only one I love is Ichigo... Ichigo, heh. I'm starting to sound just like you now kitty." He spoke to him self, a smile creeping up on his face at the mention of Ichigo's name.

A loud yelp coming from the island snapped him back into reality. That was no illusion. That was the real thing.

"Heidi!" Kisshu yelled as he made his way through the mist and to the island. By the time he got there. What he had saw sent chills of rage down him spine. Heidi lay unconscious with a deep wound through her ribs. It was still bleeding, a lot. Her white fur was now red, and her once golden strips now looked black as the blood seeped down her body and onto the floor.

He fell to his knees and placed a hand on her chest. Not good results. Going against everything, he flung his arms around her neck, holding her close and laying her large head on his lap as he stroked her fur.

He finally realized what he felt for her, seeing her in the state. Seeing the beheaded girl with so much fear written on her now dead face. He knew what he felt towards her.

Teleporting them back to the ship, he struggled a bit to lay her on his bed. Fixing up her wounds as best he could before sighing and looking over at where Tiny lay in the corner. She was asleep. Kisshu smiled at the small pup. Maybe now the Heidi is back she'll start eating again. Although weather or not Heidi would make it. That was a different story.

He lay by her that night, holding her as he prayed for her, not for himself. But for Tiny. He'd grown to Tiny, and he knew she loved Heidi as a mother, so he wanted to help her. What happened to Heidi he couldn't care about. But what happened to Tiny he feared the most.

Morning came. But did not bring good results. Heidi was...

The cafe was empty; the girls had yet to arrive. Keiichiro was in the kitchen making some deserts while Ryou was down in the basement talking to Jake, the head of Africa Mew. He had word that the leader of his team, Megan, had been murdered the night before.

As they spoke, Jake left out the fact that Heidi had been rooming with Megan and was now no where to be seen.

"Hm. I see." Ryou said "Well then put Shy in charge. After all she is the second in command and the strongest. Mean while try to find a new mew. That Kintory is ruthless. And his son Drakel is no different."

A small pause came as he listened to his South African friend before continuing, "Dante? The timid one? What? Who? Blood? The viper mew of Holland? I see. Well, as far as I know, Dante is nothing to worry about, remember, he's not one to kill, let alone fight."

Keiichiro came down stairs, another phone in his hand as he looked at the younger male with worry, he waited quietly until finally Ryou said, "Alright, understood. Keep me updated until further notice. Bye Jake."

He hung up then turned to Keiichiro

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, raising a brow as he stared at the man in front of him.

"You better hear this." He said, handing him the phone and watching as he put it to his ear.

"Hello, Ryou Shirogane. How may I help you?" He asked, acting like nothing was wrong.

A small pause.

"Ah yes, Mika, what news do you have of Heidi?" He continued before pausing yet again.

"Yes, I'm well aware of Megan's beheading, Jake informed me of it already. Why do you bring this up?"

A long pause. During this silence, as Ryou listened, his expression changed drastically from his normal calm one, to one of anger and concern. Finally he spoke, well shouted, back,

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE? WELL CHECK AGAIN! SHE'S GOT TO BE THERE! DON'T CARE, CHECK THE ENTIRE ISLAND, SHE COULDN'T OF JUST DISAPEARED! REPORT BACK WHEN YOU FOUND HER, OR ELSE!" And with that he hung up and threw the phone off towards Keiichiro.

He stormed off towards his room and slammed the door, leaving Keiichiro standing alone in the basement, holding the phone in his hands and staring at the door stunned.

With a sigh. Keiichiro walked off back upstairs, put the phone back where it belongs and continued with his task of baking and decorating cakes.

Ryou sat silently in his room, staring at the floor as he pondered to himself. 'Where was Heidi? Could the aliens have found her and destroyed her? No, that's impossible… maybe, was this Drakel and Kintory's doing? It could very well be.' Ryou thought to himself, scowling at the thought of Megan's beheaded body, 'Well it's likely considering the fact that Megan was beheaded in that very room and there was a patch of dried blood found on the floor of the room. But what about her body? There were no blood patches, the only clue we have is that foot print in her blood. But they identified that as Dante's. And what about those green hairs on the carpet? Wait… green hair?'

Suddenly it came to him. Kisshu.

"Damn… that bastard must have taken her away to silence her somewhere else!" HE stood up and ran off down stairs, stopping dead when he saw the girls. 'Great. Another problem I don't need right now.' He thought, growling silently as he tried sneaking past unnoticed. But to no avail.

"Ryou!" Pudding yelled out as she bounced over to him. Dropping everything, the girls ran over to him, cornering him and glaring as they started their daily interrogation.

"There you are! Now where's Heidi? What have you done with her?" Ichigo started.

"I highly doubt this is the right time to be asking such a thing with so many customers becoming impatient." Ryou asked with a sigh, putting on his cool act again.

"Any time is the right time to find out what happened to her." Minto replied, glaring daggers at the male. She'd grown tired of wondering and just wanted to know already.

"If anytime is good, then how about waiting a little longer, the more interrogations you do, the more you'll have to wait." He said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, seemingly unfazed by the girls.

"Now get back to work before I dock your pay." He said, making Ichigo screech and run back to go finish what she was doing before. Followed by pudding that was balancing on a ball and balancing three plates, one in each hand and one on her nose, as she rolled off towards the people to entertain them.

With a sigh, Zakuro walked off towards the kitchen, figuring it was useless without the others, Lettuce stayed at first, although after a while, she became shy and couldn't find her voice so she walked off towards the cash register, Minto on the other hand, was still trying to get info out of him, following him down to the basement and yelling at him the whole time.

"Ryou! Seriously, what's the big secret! Why won't you tell us alrea-"

"Minto, shut up now. I don't want to discuss this further. Get back to work, now!" Ryou looked at her, his face filled with anger, he was annoyed at the young mews nagging and wanted to get her to be quiet already.

Shutting her mouth, Minto stood in the door way of the basement and looked at her feet. Taking a deep breath, Ryou turned his back towards the young girl and proceeded into the basement then sat down in front of the computer, there he found a note written very poorly. He picked it up and read what he could; barely able to make it out, though figured it out eventually.

'_Dear Mews,'_

It said,

'_You are probably worried about your fellow mew, the mutt Heidi,_

_I assure you, she is fine. She is staying with us until further notice, after which she will go back home. I propose that we leave her out of this. She is not like the other mews and is not fit to fight. I suggest we leave her be out of this fight. To contact us with your answer, ask Ichigo, she knows how to call me._

_Kisshu.'_

Rage surged through Ryou, without realizing that Minto was still there, he yelled out, "Kisshu you bastard! It was you!"

"What about Kisshu?" Minto said, pulling the letter out of his hands before he could react.

"Dear mews..." She said aloud before reading the rest in her head, only getting up to "The mutt Heidi," before the letter was pulled from her hands and hidden by Ryou.

"This is none of your concern Minto. Now get back to work."

"What? Of course it's part of my business! You say the letter is from Kisshu and it's about Heidi, meaning it concerns all of us, not just you Ryou!"

Ryou looked at the girl before him, slightly shocked yet annoyed at the girls little out burst. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes and said, "Stop acting like you have to do everything alone. That's why we're here, we're here to help. So let us do our job Ryou." with that she ran off back to the main cafe, whispering about the letter to all the mews before going back to her tea, thinking about Heidi the entire time.


	5. Sickness and Health

**Chapter 5**

**Sickness and health**

Kisshu's hope for Tiny was fading. With every waking day she would become less and less active. Although Heidi was back, nothing had changed with in the pup. Often, he'd find the slowly fading life form known as Heidi, pressing herself to get up from the bed and go lay down with the pup. He heard them speak, but hadn't a clue what they were saying. It was very nerve racking for him as he'd grown so attached to the pup, he could relate to her in many ways. Although he would never let others see that.

It was a warm afternoon in March, as far as Heidi was counting, it was the 12th today. And the beginning of autumn was just starting. Heidi was still horribly unable to move, let alone fight, as she hadn't got proper medical attention on the alien's ship for the greatly deep chest wound.

On this one afternoon, Heidi was laying in the corner with Tiny. It hurt to speak, though she often chattered with the young pup. Over the past few days, she'd noticed that tiny was not eating, walking, nothing, she would lay there in the corner all day long. She had convinced the young pup to eat a little, and so she did, luckily.

Kisshu was happy for the fact that she'd been eating a little, although he knew she wasn't any better. Thinking of what he should do, Kisshu subconsciously walked to the lab, where Pai and Taruto were standing by two cylinders filled with liquid. In the one was a full grown wolf, one that looked like Heidi, although her genetically altered genes made her look a little different. She was pure white with black nails, no stripes, not even a single strip of gold.

"Hm. It appears the wound will not heal." Pai said, placing his hand on the cylinder. "This will affect her performance in battle. But she is not able to feel pain." He turned towards Taruto, neither of them realizing Kisshu was there as they continued with what they were doing.

"Gotcha." Taruto said before teleporting off. Pai turned towards the second cylinder. This one had some sort of blue creature forming inside of it.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu finally spoke, walking up to his older comrade. Pai caught himself before jumping from surprise at Kisshu's sudden appearance.

"Ah, Kisshu." He started, "We are in the process of creating powerful Chimera Animas. We gathered data from the mew's last fight with Heidi. And have been busy creating a replica. Unfortunately it seems we can not get an exact one to form without giving her the memories and brain of the original hound. Rather then making her obey every command we heed for her, as well as tainting her heart with darkness and hatred for the mews."

Kisshu looked at the wolf in the large cylinder. Her eyes were a light pink. A calming colour rather then a fighting colour.

Taruto teleported back, carrying rolls of red bandages.

"Stand back Kisshu." Pai said as he went over to a control panel then typed something in, the green liquid drained from the wolf's cylinder. Once all the liquid was gone, the wolf lay limp in the cylinder, unmoving as tentacles made their way off of the large tank and inserted themselves into her body, pumping something side her. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, a deep growl emerging from her throat as she ripping away from the tentacles and broke through the glass. Her once calm pink eyes, now blood thirsty crimson.

She lugged at them, only to be stopped and throwing to the ground by Pai.

"Halt hound." He spoke with authority to the wolf. The wolf under him stopped and laid still, its eyes turning back to their original pink.

"Taruto. The needle." He said, holding his hand out as Taruto handed him a large needle. Raising his hand, Pai carelessly shoved it into the wolf. Oddly, it seemed like she hadn't even felt it. Slowly, Pai inserted the cold blue liquid inside of her. Sedating her momentarily.

"Taruto." He said once more, "Kisshu, you too. Give me a hand with this."

Once the wolf was bandaged up and ready to go. He told Kisshu to teleport her down to the mews.

Two weeks had passed and Ryou had finally decided to tell the girls. Bringing them down to the basement, he scouted the area, shut off all cameras and electricity, locked the class room door and turned on a gas lamp, making just that no aliens or anyone other then the mews, him and Keiichiro were in the room before sighing and sitting at a table with the girls, then began to silently tell them what had happened during the time Heidi was gone.

He told them about the letter, about the other mews in different countries and continents, he told then about the African mews and how their leader, Megan, was slaughtered, as well as the blood stain on the carpet and the green hair left behind. He told them about Kisshu taking her and showed them the poorly written letter, and then finally, after explaining everything, he turned the lights back on. Though what he saw shocked him and the mews. They all stood there stunned, staring at what had appeared while they were deep in discussion.

"Heidi..." The word trailed from Lettuce's mouth like that of a forbidden saying. They stared at the large unconscious wolf lying on the floor, she was breathing, though very slightly, her eyes where closed and her ears lowered. The bandages around her torso were red with blood, as she had continuously reopened her wounds. The sight of their comrade laying there shocked them all beyond compare.

"Heidi!" Lettuce said a little louder, finally able to move again as she stood and walked slowly towards her, her eyes brimming with tears as she started running towards her fallen comrade, falling to her knees and hugging the large wolf around the neck as she hugged her tightly.

"We were so worried, Heidi. Please, open your eyes, say you're ok. Please Heidi." The always concerned Lettuce spoke softly to the wolf. Zakuro walked over, her nose twitching as she glared at the large wolf who lay in front of her.

"Lettuce." She spoke, her eyes never leaving the large wolf in front of her. Looking up, the shy young girl tilted her head, her arms unwinding from the wolf's neck as she stared at the older mew.

"Yes? What is it Zakuro-san?" She said in her ever soft voice.

Without answering her, she watched Heidi, her eyes beginning to open. Ready and waiting, Zakuro could sense something different about her. Her appearance was different as well. Where were her golden stripes? Had the others not realized they were missing?

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as a demonic growl filled the room. Her eyes turned red as she gave out a loud bark and snapped at the un-expecting Lettuce. Luckily though, Zakuro was there in time to pull the girl away and back to the others.

"That's not Heidi." She said as she watched the large wolf get up, "They tried to trick us by creating a similar wolf Chimera anima."

"Zakuro-sama, how can you tell?" Minto asked as she tilted her head, looking up at her idol with curiosity.

"Because, Minto. Look at her, she's pure white. No stripes. And her nails. They're not golden. They're black."

Taking a closer look, the others realized she was right. Anger rushing through them as they transformed and begun their battle.

Kisshu walked into his room, looking over at Tiny in the corner. She was alone and sleeping. Looking around the rest of his room, he couldn't find Heidi. Sighing. He walked off towards the kitchen. She wasn't there either.

The bathroom, the same.

The dinning room, same.

The lounge. Same.

Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find her. Until finally, he found what he didn't. Her blood from her wound and a paw print in the teleportation room. She must have teleported somewhere else. Going to the computers, he pinpointed her location on earth then teleported there. And sure enough. There was Heidi; she was sitting by a lake under the light of a full moon.

He hated to admit it, but the way her fur glistened in the moon light made her look positively beautiful.

Although what really captured him wasn't her beauty in the moonlight, nor the scenery around them, but her voice.

"_The wind howls out your na-ame..."_ She sang, her voice lingering in the breeze as she continued,

"_How long have we been apart?_

_It's a suffocating love. That will never die._

_It's like two hearts, beating as one._

_Falling beyond reach._

_Two hands, entwined together._

_Never to let go._

_Two minds, working forever._

_Always to be at others side._

_We are one, we always will be._

_We are one, can't you see._

_We will always be together._

_Before and after death._

_We will never leave each other._

_Even after the last breath._

_We are one._

_In heart._

_In mind._

_In touch._

_We are one."_

As she finished, she began to howl out a sad, lonely, yet sweet tune. The starry night skies making her practically glow as she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the stars.

'Wait. What? What the hell am I thinking?' Kisshu though to himself.

'Ichigo, I should be thinking about Ichigo. Right?' He continued, only to hear a small voice answer in his head.

'A yes. Think about Ichigo. The girl who rejects you time and time and again rather then the lovely yet spiteful wolf who you've come to know and share an attachment to.'

'Shut up. Who the hell are you?'

'I am your subconscious heart, the one who thinks of the girls you like, the girls you love. I am the one who separates the true emotions from the plastic emotions.'

'Yeah right. Just shut the hell up. I'm in love with Ichigo, alright? And I always will be. Even if Heidi and I share a connection. Besides, what do you know? We only have a connection between our past, that's it.'

'Ah, but you forget. I am you, Kisshu. I know as much as you do about her. Perhaps more then you realize. You have a connection with Heidi in her past. But what connection do you have with Ichigo? Think about it Kisshu. Think about it.' With that, the voce faded and Kisshu came back to reality, he watched Heidi for a few seconds as she howled quietly to herself before collapsing by the lake, breathing heavily.

Every breath hurt. But she couldn't care less. She loved to sing, she loved to howl. It kept her close to her mother. It made her feel better. Although it hurt her chest badly. She lay at the water side. Her eyes closed as she panted for breath.

"Heidi, are you ok?" She heard someone say. Looking up, she saw Kisshu, the stars lighting his face, making his eyes sparkle. Through half closed eyes, she looked up at him and tilted her head. Just the person she didn't want to see.

"Heidi?" He said once again.

"Kisshu..." She mumbled, "Kisshu please... don't take me back... don't take me back..." with that she closed her eyes, still awake, though resting as she continued to pant.

Sitting on his knees, he laid her head in his lap, closing his eyes as he stroked her fur gently and said in a quiet whisper, "I won't... I won't."

They sat like that for a while before finally getting up. They began walking towards Heidi's house. Well technically since Kisshu was actually floating.

Walking through the forest, they spoke quietly with each other.

"So, that's what happened to her. Heh, I was wondering why you lived alone in the old house." Kisshu said, closing his eyes as he floated beside her.

"Yeah, every since that day when my mother abandoned me at the airport, I've lived here in Tokyo, refusing to go back home to South Africa. I know she's still alive. She always sends me money every month so I can continue living. But what don't get is why she left me here in the first place." Looking a head she lowered her ears at the thought.

"Heh, I see. So have you ever though of going back?" He asked his eyes still closed as he folded his arms behind his head while floating along.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No. I've never given a though to ever returning home again... Not back to my family."

"I don't see why you should go back. If they can't accept you as half wolf, then why bother going back to them."

Kisshu said, not realizing what was in front of him and floating into a tree, bumping into it then stumbling back as he lost his balance in the air and fell flat on the ground. Making Heidi howl with laughter as she rolled onto her back and laughed at him. Rubbing his head, at first Kisshu glared at her, eventually giving up and smiling, although it hurt, he had to admit it was quite funny. Both howling with laughter for a while before suddenly stopping, a twig snapping catching their attention.

Getting up, they stood back to back, looking around, both listening, A glimpse in the shadows, something or someone else was there. Heidi looked towards the shadow, twitching her ears as she heard something scramble across the early autumn leaves on the other side. Kisshu looking that way, until finally, they saw someone emerging from the shadows and bushes.

"Oi you there, what you doing out here?" An young man's voice came. Heidi and Kisshu both looked over at the man, he was fairly tall with short brown hair. Slightly muscular, tanned and flawless skin. And dark brown eyes. He was fairly handsome, though a lady killer.

"Oh, I was just out here with my uhm, dog?"

Heidi flicked her ears back, growling softly so only she and Kisshu could just barely hear it.

"At this time? You know it's not safe around these parts out at night. There been some cases of teens being attacked around here." The man said.

Suddenly, a screech filled Heidi's ears, like someone screaming. It didn't look like Kisshu or the young man had noticed yet. Looking in every direction and sniffing about, she attempted to trace the source of the sound, although had a hard time doing so as it appeared to be coming from every direction. It sounded familiar, though she couldn't quite figure out why. The sound began to get louder and louder, then finally, Heidi recognized it. The chip in her ear. She remembered Ryou had told her before she left that they were unable to remove it though were able to disable it, although they weren't sure if it was only temporary or permanent.

Whining loudly, Heidi heard it get louder and louder until it was unbearable. She looked at Kisshu with eyes that said, 'How could you' before howling out in pain and falling to the floor, the pain of the screeching and the pain of her wounds that were taking forever to heal from her moving around to much made her week and made her pass out even quicker then she was supposed to.

Kisshu was deep in conversation with the man when he suddenly heard Heidi whine loudly. What was wrong? He turned to her, noticing the look on her face, he figured it had to be something he'd done, but what? As she howled out in pain, The young man noticed she was in pain, thinking t be the wound. Although as the screech got louder and louder, Kisshu could just barely pick it up when he bent down low by her head to check if she was still breathing, let alone awake.

"Damn it." He said.

"You should come with me, my house isn't far. Looks like she needs a mighty good rest before she can make it all the way home. Where's you say you live again? Close to that pink cafe was it?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Come on, I'll help you carry her, she looks mighty heavy just from her size. How'd she get such a bad wound in the first place?"

"Uh, she ran away then came back a week later with it?" He said, hoping it was convincing enough.

"I see. Lets get her to my place and I'll call my uncle, he's not to far from here and happens to be the local vet."

"Vet? What's that?"

"You ain't know what a vet is? Dang, this old dog may be in worse shape then I thought then. We got to hurry."

They pulled Heidi along with them, taking as little rests as possible as they walked towards his house. Finally, when they got there, they lay the large bleeding wolf on a mat in front of a lit fireplace. They had accidently dropped her at one point and reopened her wounds, making it much worse for her. The young male called his uncle then walked over to the living room where they were, he sat down then eyes Heidi as he said,

"You sure that's a dog?"

"Yeah, she's a cross breed. Why do you ask?" Kisshu tilted his head, looking at the male with curiosity.

"She don't look much like a dog. More like a wolf. There ain't many wolfs in Tokyo though."

Kisshu nodded, "I know. She's one of a kind. Just like my Koneko-chan."

"You got a cat to?" The guy said in a somewhat surprised voice.

"Huh? Oh no, Ichigo isn't really a cat. She's just the girl I'm in love with. I call her koneko-chan as her nick name." Kisshu said in a somewhat awkward tone.

"I see, Ichigo is it? Heh, a strawberry cat. Never heard a girl expressed like that before. So what's your dogs name?"

"Her name's Heidi... and I'm Kisshu, you are?"

"Call me Joey." He said with a smile. A knock came at the door as Joey got up.

"I'll get it, must be ma uncle." He said as he headed towards the door. As he opened it, a man who looked around in his 40's walked in and looked around.

"So?" He said, "Where's this large dog you were talking about?"

"In the living room." Joey answered as he closed the door then led the man into the room. The older male stopped at the door at the sight of Heidi.

"That ain't a dog you idiots! That's a pure blood wolf!" He yelled at the two males. Kisshu stood up then yelled.

"If she's a wolf then I'm an alien!" Calming down as he laughed in his head the fact of how stupid humans can be, "She's a cross breed. She was crossed between a wolf and German Sheppard."

"Oh, I see. Guess you win for now lad. Let's take a look now shall we?"

He took a look at Heidi, hearing as Kisshu told him about her wound, how long she'd had it and about the chip in her ear. When he was done talking, The man shooed them both out of the room then shut the door as he started to work on the large wolf. While standing outside the room with Joey, he listened as the young male tried to comfort him and calm him, as he looked nervous. Although not about Heidi, more about Tiny.

"Don't you worry, no matter what happens my Uncle can always fix an animal up."

"Wait, can he fix any animal? Even a pup about the size of my fist?"

"Yip, he can fix up any type of animal, no matter what it is, how big it is or how sick it be."

"Hmm... Wait here, I'll be right back." And with that he ran out the door before teleporting off to fetch Tiny. He got her then soothed her as she had been woken up by his touch, making sure she's asleep again before he teleported back outside the house then walked in.

"This is Tiny. She's a pup the Heidi adopted as her own. I'm quite worried about her. All she does lately is lay in the corner of my room and sleep. She hasn't been eating and as you can probably see she's very thin. And just recently she's stopped drinking as well. She never moves from her spot and rarely moves from laying down." He told him.

"Hm... that don't sound good at all. This young one may not even make to the end of the week with out medical attention." Sighing Kisshu looked down and shook his head.

'Stupid.' He mentally scolded, 'Why am I so stupid? These are earth creatures. I can't keep them. They need to be in a human environment.'

He sighed again as he looked up at him and said, "I guess I have no right to keep these animals. When they're healthy again I'll find them a new home."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, taking care of an animal is hard work. Especially one like that there half breed."

"I know. And that's why I say that I'll find them a new home. Seems I'm not fit to keep animals."

"Seems like it considering the fact that you didn't even know about the vet."

They both nodded before silence fell over them, neither of them speaking for the next few hours as they waiting for any news.

Finally, after several hours of wait, the man emerged cleaning his hands off.

"Well, I got the chip out her ear. And I've fixed up her wound. Seems you haven't changed the bandages in forever. The wound was badly infected. That's why it's been taking so long to heal. Though I've stitched it up nicely and put some de-infection spray on it so it should heal up nicely in a few weeks. Come see me in a few days with her, here's my card." As he handed Kisshu the card, he noticed the small sleeping pup in his arms.

"Ahh, what's this? Another patient? Well bring her in."

Kisshu followed the man inside as he told him Tiny's story, all the while the man listened and led him over to the table at the back of the room.

"Alright, let me have a look at her." He listened to her heart beat, checked for worms, mange, and other sicknesses then shooed Kisshu out the room again. Emerging a few minutes later and carrying the now sedated pup in his arm.

"Well now, it's nothing serious. Just a little sick. Give her half a tablet every day for the next three weeks and she should be ok. Although if she continues like this, come see me again."

"Thank you, sir." Kisshu said, grateful to hear that Tiny was alright. "Is Heidi awake yet?"

"As a matter of fact she just woke up. You may take her home now. But remember to come see me in a week's time."

"Will do." Kisshu said before walking into the room, getting Heidi, then walking until they were out of site then teleporting to Heidi's house.

"See you in a week. Then maybe you can show me where this so called 'vet' is." HE said as he dropped her off with Tiny and her tablets. Giving her the instructions before saying good bye then disappearing. Only to reappear at Ichigo's house, sneaking into her bed room as he looked at the mew. She was asleep, her hair spread across the pillow and a some what frightened look on her face, showing she was having a night mare.

As an attempt to sooth her, he floated over to the young mew's bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she whispered in her ear,

"It's ok Kitty, I'm here, I'll always be here to protect you kitty. I love you." He then leaned down and kissed her lips.

Ichigo being asleep, kissed back for once. Making Kisshu smile. Although what happened after the kiss broke his heart. She was smiling as she cuddled up to him and mumbled in her sleep, "I love you too Masaya."

He moved away from the sleeping mew, a hurt look on his face as he got up then said, "When you fall I always catch you, I always wait for you. Time after time. Though you reject me, you hate me, you hurt me now. Time after time. Heh, guess that voice in my head was right, ne Koneko-chan? You'll never love me... but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

With that he teleported off to the ship for the night and went to sleep.

Months had past and Heidi and Tiny were back to full health. Heidi was now working at the Cafe with the others, she had a black bottom half with a white apron and a red top half with a yellow bow. Although often she wouldn't really be out by the others, she would be in her wolf form upstairs or in the basement, or even sometimes she would greet the people at they came in, while sitting by a sign pudding made that said, "I may be big but I don't bite!"

One day, While Heidi was laying on her back in front of the Cafe n her wolf form as a little girl pet her. Ryou was Standing on the balcony on the second floor and looking over at her while of the phone. A frown on his face as he spoke to Jake, leader for African Mew Mew.

"Yes. I understand Jake. But although she is originally South African she lives in Tokyo, making her part of my team. Well I don't care, she's still part of our team. And you know as well as I do that she will never make it again Drakel... Yes, I know that. But Remember, she's not exactly very strong. She needs more time before she can battle against a stronger opponent. The Cyniclons are easy enemies and she can barely handle them even... no Jake. And that's final." With that he hung up and looked down at Heidi, mumbling to himself, "We don't want to loose you too."

He sighed then walked back down stairs again and towards the basement, only to be stopped by Keiichiro and spoken to about what Jake had said. Both arguing about the subject for a while, before Keiichiro said,

"Remember Ryou, it was you who said that Heidi is an extra. Not just for us, but for the other teams as well. The girls have always been able to handle the Cyniclons. So Why wouldn't they be able to without her? Think about it Ryou. Just think about it." And with that he ended the discussion as Ryou went down to the basement and Keiichiro went back to making cakes.


	6. A silly situation

Ryou lay in bed on his back. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Staring into space, he replayed the conversation with Jake in his head, followed by the argument with Keiichiro.

What was holding him back? Why didn't he want her to leave? Why did he refuse when Jake asked him to send Heidi down to join African Mew Mew?

"Drakel already killed Megan. What's stopping him from killing Heidi as well?" He mumbled to himself. He knew that was just an excuse for keeping her off the team. But what was the real reason? Had he one?

Sitting up, he sighed then looked down at his alarm clock. It was around 8pm in South Africa. He picked up his phone, dialled in Jakes number then called him.

As he picked up, Ryou started in a regretful tone, "Jake, its Ryou... I'll do it." A small pause before he continued, "Friday morning. Be sure to pick her up."

He hung up the phone before lying back down and sighing to himself.

"Nothing's really holding me back from sending her, so why shouldn't she go?" He mumbled to himself before yawning and falling asleep. Although, little did he realize how bad an idea that was. Images fill his dreams.

**Ryou's dream**

_**He was leaning against a tall tree at the edge of a forest, his eyes on the girls. They were running around and playing, smiles plastered on their faces. Laughs were heard from everyone as they played in the field before them. It was peaceful and seemed so happy.**_

_**Though suddenly. It all went dark. An image fading into view, the skies swirled with black clouds; thunder cackling over head as he watched Heidi running, running through the pouring rain. No. It wasn't Heidi. It couldn't be. This girl looked almost the same, but she wasn't as lively and out going, her eyes didn't sparkle and no longer held that mysterious look of longing within them that they had always carried. Staring at the girl, he watched as her long Hazelnut brown hair flowed behind her, tied into two high pony tails, the same length as it always was. Her hair was wet though, and didn't flow as well as it used to.**_

_**The girl before him ran through the rain, as rain drops slid down her cheeks, at least he thought it was rain drops, it looked like it could of also been tears though. Was she crying? A very rare site with Heidi. The girl ran down the streets of the unknown area, running off then hiding in an ally way, where she sat with in a boxed off area and hugged her knees, sobbing as she hid her face and mumbled to herself, "I should of known, I should of known they wouldn't want me back, why bother, it's no use anymore… Ryou..." She lifted her head as she mumbled his name, the tears flowing none stop as her voice cracked, pain and hurt seeping from every word, "Why Ryou? Why? Why did you send me back here?" She clutched her heart as she shut her eyes then whispered, "Why…? Why did you send me back? I was happy in Tokyo, at least no one took me for a freak there… at least I didn't have to face my family there..."**_

_**Thunder cracked up ahead, cackling at her pain, amused at her tears as it pained her ears with its loud cackling cracks within the clouds.**_

_**Suddenly, a soft, quiet sound whistled through the air, almost as if someone was playing a wind instrument, it sounded soft and gentle, like they were calling for someone.**_

"_**Please…" She whispered, her grip on her chest tightening as she shut her eyes tight, cringing with pain before falling unconscious, only to have Kintory swoop down, a smirk across his face as he unsheathed his weapon, silencing her like he did with Megan. Blood oozing from her body as he attempted to scream, but couldn't. Suddenly, Kintory gave out an evil laugh as Drakel appeared in front of him, smirking as he said, "Good bye, Ryou." Then all went black.**_

_**Ryou's dream**_

He woke up, sweating slightly as he looked around for any signs of the moggle. Sighing as there were none to be found, he stood up, stepping out of bed and feeling something fluffy underneath his foot, He heard something, a growl maybe? Still half asleep he couldn't figure it out until he looked down. Only to get the fright of his life. There, next to his bed, was Heidi, growling as she slept, his foot on her tail.

With a small sigh, he removed his foot and her growling stopped. He looked down at her, sadness in his eyes as he then remembered why she was there.

At least 3 days ago, she had been evicted from her house, as it was in the way for a construction project, so she'd been staying at the café with Tiny ever since. Although why she was in his room, he had no idea; she had her own room after all.

"Heidi." He said sternly, "Get up."

Yawning and stretching, Heidi stood up and shook off, making her fur fluff up. She looked up at him sleepily as she sat down and said, "Yeah, Ryou?"

He looked down for a second, thinking about telling her. Frowning, He looked back at her and said, "Why are you in my room?" as a way to put off telling her. How could he tell her?

"Like I said before," She replied with a yawn, "It's warmer in here and I'm a wolf, I like being around others when sleeping, it's only natural."

Ryou frowned and sighed then looked back up at her, "Well I suggest you get out now, Keiichiro has breakfast do...wn... stairs..." but before he could continue, she was already gone. Ryou got up and grabbed his towel and cloths, he'd had to change in the bathroom lately since Heidi liked to lock his room and steal his towel when ever the cafe wasn't busy.

As he stood in the shower, Ryou closed his eyes and thought over his dream, images of blood oozing through his mind as he faintly heard the tune again, but this time, it was real. Someone was humming that very tune. Words. They weren't humming they were singing.

Getting out of the shower, he put on some cloths and walked out, searching for the source of the music, but to his surprise, the song came from a little blonde haired girl, her eyes were closed and she sat next to a young man who was playing the pan-flute.

"One day we will

Go hand in hand

Just you and me

Across Japan

Through mountains, to the beach.

Oh and that day,

That day,

Is almost in our reach.

Oh spring is here finally

The birds are singing

No more cold weather.

Oh if this day could last,

Just long enough for me,

Then we'd be here for eternity!

Oh spring is here

Finally!

Everyone cheers and dances sings and plays

In the warm spring sun

Please let this moment last,

For eternity.

Please let this moment last.

Oh please let this moment last..."

The man stopped playing and the song died into silence, only to be interrupted by roars of cheering and clapping from the crowd around them, Ryou stared at the girl in wonder, she was smiling so brightly, and yet it seemed that, like pudding, if she didn't work, she would never get food. She seemed to be a very poor girl.

Ryou walked over to her and smiled, "Hello there, I am Ryou Shirogane from Cafe Mew Mew. I heard you play and sing and I just wanted to know, where did you get that song?"

The little girl looked up at him and was about to speak when the man placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "She didn't hear it anywhere. She makes up songs whenever I play."

"I see. Well, I must say you two are very good, please, come with me to my cafe, I have to ask you something about that tune you were playing." The two looked at each other before going with Ryou.

They walked in silence and Ryou took them to his office then sat down with them, but before he could ask him anything, the little girl said in English, "I'm so glad we found you Ryou!" Ryou gave her a strange look before saying in English as well, "I see my hunch was right, you two are English, not Japanese. What brings you here then?"

The man spoke in Japanese so Ryou could better understand, "Ryou Shirogane-san. We are Niki and Zach from African Mew Mew." Sitting straight, Ryou examined the two of them, it was true, they weren't Japanese, and the accent that Niki held was that of a South African. Zach continued, "Originally, Niki and myself were meant to come here to fetch Heidi and take with or without your say. But on our way, last night, Jake called us and said we must help her pack and get her ready, he's already booked the Friday night tickets."

Ryou nodded. "I see. There's only one problem with that."

"What would that be?"

"She... doesn't know yet."

Niki was about to comment when Zach stopped her and said, "I see. Well, suggest you tell her soon. Or there will be a lot of trouble." Ryou just nodded. "I'll tell her soon."

Zach nodded. "Alright. You have two days."

Ryou sighed, "Alright. So anyways, about that song you played..."

"Hm? What about it?"

"That tune... I heard it in a dream just recently."

"Well that's quite possible. It's Shy's mother's tune."

"Shy?"

"Heidi's sister."

"She has a sister?" Both Niki and Ryou sad in sync.

Zach nodded, "Yes, Shy and Heidi are twins. I would give the information about it but Shy requested personally that only I and Jake are to know the background story."

Ryou only nodded as he sat back. Niki pouted though at the fact that she wasn't allowed to know anything about it.

"I see. I always wondered about Heidi. She's never spoken much about her family to anyone. And ask her why she lives alone she acts like she didn't hear you. She's quite mysterious like that."

Zach nodded, "It's understandable after what's happened to her in her life. Poor girl doesn't even know about her mother."

Niki looked at him and then looked down with slightly sad eyes, she realized what he meant.

Zach looked down at Niki and smiled at her then said, "Niki, why don't you go see the other girls of Tokyo Mew Mew and see what they're up to? Maybe they have a member that will play with you?"

Niki perked up then ran out the office to the main cafe, bumping into a girl around her height . pudding looked at the girl and she looked back, both of them doing funny actions and mirroring each other before laughing. They were the same height, but Pudding had a different shade of blonde hair and brown eyes, Niki had light hazel and blue mixed eyes.

"Hi! I'm Niki!" Niki said, holding her hand out to pudding.

"Pudding!" She replied as she shook hands with the girl and smiled. "So what animal are you? Kitty? Bug? Bird? OH! OH! I know! You're an orange catfish!" Niki said smiling, Both girls laughed and pudding shook her head, "No, Pudding's a monkey!"

"PUDDING!" Ichigo hissed as she put a hand over her mouth and whispered to her, "Pudding don't go telling random strangers that you just met what animal you're infused with."

Niki smiled, "It's ok. I'm from another Mew Mew team! My name's Niki, I'm a Panda!" Ichigo clapped another hand over her mouth, "Not so loud! Do you want the entire world to know that we're mew mews?"

Niki shook her head and smirked under Ichigo's hand. Not two seconds later, Ichigo pulled her hand away and yelled, "Nya!" in surprise as she wiped her hand on her skirt. "Hey! You don't go around biting peoples' hands!" Niki looked away and crossed her arms with a huff. "I can if I want to! And besides, you were asking for it!"

Pudding looked at the two then looked at Ichigo and said, "Ichigonii-chan, why are you here? It's Sunday, you're day off."

Ichigo looked at Pudding then said, "I had to talk to Shirogane about something."

Niki looked up at her and said, "I think you should wait a bit. Zach and Ryou are talking." Ichigo turned her attention to the little blonde panda girl and said, "Who's Zach?"

"Uhm, he's the guy I'm with. The head of the African Mew Mews." Ichigo only nodded.

Meanwhile outside Ryou's office, two golden eyes watched with curiosity as the two men spoke.

"Alright. Heidi leaves Japan at 9pm Friday next week. But for now, we should work on telling her that's she's moving back to South Africa." The green haired boy heard another's voice, it wasn't that's blonde's voice, it belonged to another man. Kisshu pouted as he continued to listen in, this time it was that blonde talking, "Not to mention she'll be on African Neko team with her twin sister." The last part Shocked Kisshu. That wolf had a twin sister? He couldn't help but wonder what animal she was and how alike the two sisters looked. The shuffling of chairs came from inside as the two men stood up and shook hands before they left. Kisshu watched them leave before teleporting away, he'd found something useful out on this little "stalk the kitty" trip he'd taken with the oblivious Ichigo this morning.

Heidi sat in the Kitchen busy digging her forth slice of triple chocolate fudge cake Keiichiro watched her in amazement, suck a petit girl with such a thin stomach, yet she ate like a starved mad hog twenty-four seven.

Ryou walked in and Keiichiro gave him one of his signature smiles as he said, "Ah, good morning Ryou. Ichigo was just here looking for you." Ryou rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I know. And she found me."

Keiichiro nodded. Ryou gave Keiichiro a silent message that told him his answer to the African Mews. Keiichiro nodded then looked over at Heidi who was now trying to cool her tongue down after sipping a hot mug of hot chocolate way too fast. Ryou sat down next to her and sighed, it was now or never.

"Heidi." He said monotoniously.

Through her panting and attempt to cool down her tongue, she muttered a muffled, "Yeh"

"I have something very, VERY, important to tell you."

Her tongue burnt less now so she looked up at him, he looked very serious. It kind of scared her when he had anything but an angry expression on his face. He took her silent stare as a "I'm waiting" so he continued.

"Do you remember that night? When you were with Megan on the night she died?" Heidi's curious look now hardened and became unreadable as she said, "What about it?"

"That night, there were two males, two aliens, different from ours that were responsible for it all. Do you remember them?"

She nodded.

"Good. Those two and one more are known as the three Moggles. Dante, Drakel, and Kintory." She nodded to show she was listening. "They are the enimies of African Me-"

"So?" she cut him off, her face blank.

"So what?" He replied

"So what are you telling me this. They are Africa's problem not mine." She growled, changing back into her wolf form as she stalked off before he could continue. He watched her leave and sighed. "They are your problem too." He muttered silently, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Heidi stalked out of the cafe, she didn't care who saw her or what they thought of the giant wolf, she wanted to get as far away from the cafe as possible, and as far from Ryou and his talk of Africa too. It still hurt her at times when people mentioned it. It brought back memories of her older brother Donathan, and her twin Shy. She remembered her Mother's face, and her father's smile. It hurt to think about them. She had to get her mind on something else.

"Hey mutt. Were you stalking off to in such a hurry?" Great timing. She spun around to see a man with a large long metal pole in his hands. The dog catcher. She growled at him as he advance. Trying to slip the wire of the catchers pole over her neck, but it wasn't that easy, she dodged it and grabbed the actual pole then wrenched it out of his hands and shook it before throwing it into the forest and turning to run off. She heard him call for more catchers, calling her a "wild and dangerous one." He got into his truck and drove off after her.

"Damn, how'd a dog get that huge? It's as big as me and it's on all fours. Good thing I called for a horse trailer." The man said as he drove after her, thankful that she kept to the side of the road.

Heidi continued to run, almost stopping when she saw another Dog catcher car come from the other side of the street, and another in the turn. She had no choice but to run into the park. So turning and dashing to the side she ran for it, but as she was running, she caught sight of a certain green haired boy and couldn't resist it, she had to terrorize Kisshu to calm her nerves, it always put her in a good mood, so changing her coarse she headed straight for him and, just as he turned around, she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground with her massive paws, her lips curled back in a snarl as she barked up, "What are you doing here alien!"

Kisshu smirked at her and said, "Spying on my kitty cat, what else."

Heidi glared at him as she said, "I told you to stay away from earth before I-" She was cut off as a wire from a catcher's rod made its way around her neck and she was yanked backwards. One of the catchers helped Kisshu up. "Sir. Are you alright?" the man asked Kisshu. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing to her?" He asked the man who was trying to pull her along towards the horse trailer, though she resisted with all her might. "What does it look like? We're trying to get this stray into the truck!" Kisshu looked puzzled. Didn't they know she was really a person? "Yeah, I see that but why?" Kisshu said. "First off, she was attacking you. And secondly, she's a stray, all dogs without a collar that wonder the streets are counted as strays, including man sized ones. And we as SPCA workers are to collect the dogs that are abused, abandoned, on the street, ect. And bring them back to the shelter were they are examined and treated if sick or wounded before they are placed up for adoption." Another worker explained as the one who'd helped Kisshu up grabbed another catchers rod and helped the first one get her into the back of the truck. But she still put up one hell of a fight. This attracted a lot of attention, though everyone was pushed away by more workers who told them not to worry and to go back to what they were doing, this was causing too much ruckus. Heidi growled as she was slowly pulled forwards, despite her efforts, after they added the fourth person they were starting to move her slowly, and it didn't help that she was getting tired with all the struggling and she looked over at Kisshu for help, but he didn't notice as he was chattering with another person.

At last the Workers got her into the back of the truck into the horse trailer and shut the doors as they removed the poles from her neck and she started thrashing around and attempting to free herself from the containment of the bars. But they were too strong, and they hurt her every time she smashed into them. She tried over and over and over, only barely denting the bars at the SPCA squad moved out, one car in the front, the trailer truck, then the last two cars. The dog catcher car stayed behind to continue his patrol. When they got there, Heidi was too tired to put up much of a fight, but she was still trying. They workers didn't want to risk another struggle like the last so they instead shot a silent paralyzing dart at her and hit her in the foreleg. She fought it for as long as she could, though soon she was out.

Mean while in the Park. Kisshu had gone back to stalking Ichigo, though he couldn't help but think about what had happened to Heidi. His thoughts were soon gone as he watched Masaya walk over to Ichigo and watch his koneko-chan kiss him. He growled and had to force himself not to pounce on the boy and kill him right then and there. It made him so angry when he saw him with Ichigo. Though then he got an idea. Instead of just popping up and trying to kill him, he could easily just silently ruin Ichigo's date without her realizing it was him. And once Ichigo realized how much of an idiot that boy really was she would come crawling to him. He smirked at what he thought was a brilliant idea, all thoughts of the event that occurred before vanished into nothing.


	7. The things she'd do for food

**Chapter 7**

**The things she'd do for food.**

Heidi woke up late in the afternoon; she was still very drowsy, though she was aware of everything around her. She opened her eyes slowly to look around the room she was in. It was fairly spacious.

She stood wobbly and walked around a little bit until a young lady walked into the room and smiled.

"My, my but you are a big one aren't you?" She said, closing the door behind herself.

"Well it seems you're a very healthy one." She muttered, looking at some documents on a clip bored. She sighed, "Now let's see how you react to certain things. We'll start with touch. She took a rubber arm and walked towards her. Heidi looked at it. She wanted to just get out of here and go home, but she knew that if she did anything that was too bad, they would put her to sleep again, and possibly make it forever. So she decided to sit down and let the woman do what she wanted, but if she were to do anything that disturbed her she would let her know.

The woman walked closer, slowly stroking her fur with the arm. So Heidi got an idea, she could make this shorter if she made certain movements.

She stood up and walked over to the lady, who looked up at her as she nudged her and gave her a friendly lick.

'YUCK!' She thought. 'Humans taste horrible!'

She didn't show that though as the lady smiled.

"Quite sweet it seems. Alright. Then let's move on." She took out a bowl and put some keys in it then threw it on the floor so it made a loud clang. It hurt her ears but she ignored it as she sniffed the keys, wondering which doors they opened.

The lady pushed her head aside and took the bowl, taking the keys out she then put some tinned dog food into the bowl and put it down so that she could see how she would act with the hand stroking her muzzle while she ate.

She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose, sitting down and giving the lady a "Do you really expect me to eat THAT" look. The lady sighed and wrote something down.

They ran a few more tests, some of which Heidi thought were ridiculous, others which she refused to do. After a while, they were done and the lady walked out of the room.

She was about to close the door, but Heidi's large paw was hooked onto it and keeping it open as the lady tried to close it.

"Sorry girl but you have to stay in here for now." She muttered as she continued to try and close the door.

Heidi ignored her and pulled the door fully open and walked out. The lady watched her before calling for everyone to keep an eye on her.

As she walked down multiple corridors and hallways, she couldn't help but wonder how big this place was. She kept stopping and looking around at open rooms, at one point stopping and sitting down to watch as a little girl was lead through a large about of cages, there were puppies in some of the cages racing up to her and yipping and barking for her to take them.

Then one dog walked over to the front of it's cage, barking once to get her attention and sitting down. That dog had chose her as it's owner. And the little girl walked over and bent down in front of the scrawny puppy and said to a dad. "Daddy, can I have this one?"

Heidi smiled and stood up then walked off. She walked through multiple other halls until she found a kitchen. Tempted by the smell of food, she walked into the kitchen, ignoring the workers having coffee and walking to the fridge then sniffing it. She heard the workers talking and could feel their eyes on her back as she sniffed for food.

"What kind of dog is that?" Said the one.

"I don't know, but I've never seen a dog that big before. You think it's a wolf?"

"Impossible. Wolves never grow to that size and there are no wolves around this area."

"I guess you're right, but still. And what's with those markings? They look... golden."

"It's quite the odd being. What do you think it's doing here?"

"Same thing as all the other strays."

"No. I mean in the Kitchen. Usually all the dogs are either in a test room, an adoption cage, or with sergeants or vets. That is when they're here. So what's it doing in the kitchen?"

"Don't know but it'll be hard to stop her if she gets a hold of anything she likes. I heard it took four catcher poles and a horse van to bring her here. Then they had to dart her so she would sleep and it took seven to hold the net to carry her."

"I know. I had to help."

"Not easy to work with such a large dog."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THOSE!" The one yelled as Heidi got a hold of some sweet smelling biscuits. She ignored them; she was hungry so they didn't matter to her. Taking the box out of the cupboard that she'd managed to tug open with her teeth, she placed it on the counter and put a paw on it as she ripped it open with ease and tore the packet to get to the sweet sugary biscuits inside.

The two workers who had been chatting put down their coffee and attempted to stop her from eating the biscuits. But it was too late by the time more workers arrived; she'd wolfed them all down and pushed passed them put of the kitchen and towards where she smelt fresh air. Maybe it was a way out?

Walking down the hall she came to a door and pushed open. She was in the front of the SPCA where a secretary sat at a desk and spoke with some people about adopting one of their horses in the back. Heidi looked at the people and huffed then walked off, heading towards the door when there was a tug on her tail. She was about to growl but stopped herself as she looked back to see a cute little girl, no older then six, holding a stuffed dog toy and smiling up at her.

"Puppy!" She said as she latched onto Heidi's large hind leg. She lifted her leg and looked down at the child hanging off of it then looked around for her parents. But she couldn't see them around.

The little girl continued to hug her leg until Heidi had enough and shook her off then walked for the door. Only this time it wasn't a little girl that stopped her. It was the fact that there was an iron gate in her way. She growled inwardly, how did she not notice that before?

Heidi sighed and lay down in front of the gate, just waiting for someone to open it so she could dash out.

"Oh, there you are!" Came a voice. But Heidi ignored it; she figured it was the little girl's mother. The secretary looked up at the lady who had just come out of the back and said, "Yes, she's been here for quite some time. I believe that she was being pestered by her." Heidi flicked her ear, trying to ignore them but she still heard them chattering.

"Well it seems that she's in the clear. Although there's the fact that she stole those biscuits from the kitchen and refused to eat anything we gave her that's actually meant for dogs, but other then that she's a perfect giant pet."

Heidi then realized they were talking about her.

"I see." The secretary said before she started typing something into the computer. She frowned and said, "It seems that we don't have any space in the dog den that would hold her. She's too large."

"And the stables?"

"Well there's an inside patch in the stables. But I don't think she would like to sleep with the horses."

"It's our only choice."

"True."

Heidi heard the lady walking over to her and felt something around her neck. A collar, then a leash.

The lady tugged on it but Heidi didn't move. So the lady sighed and pulled out a dog treat. She huffed in annoyance and turned her head away. The lady then pulled out another of the sugary sweet biscuits; Heidi caught a whiff of it and was up in seconds. The lady smiled and started walking as she waved the biscuit in front of her; it worked up until Heidi got the biscuit away from her. Then she started heading towards the door again. The lady strained to pull her the other way, taking out another biscuit and Heidi started walking with her again. The things she did for food.

Walking to the stable took the lady four biscuits. She finally got her to walk into the stable and smiled, glad that she had asked some guys to make it more for a dog for her. There was still hay on the floor. But the horse feeders where full of dog pellets and there was a dog bed in the corner. Heidi sniffed the dog pellets. Did they really expect her to eat that? She would rather starve!

Walking over to the pet bed, she frowned, it wasn't big enough, and so she lay down on some hay instead. The lady sighed and walked over to pet her, stroking her head as she said. "I'll get you a better bed and you can't keep sticking your nose up at all these different dog foods. They're good for you and I'm sure you'll like it. Heidi looked up at her then stood up; she wasn't allowed to speak in this form, other wise they would all be scared out of their minds. So instead, she wrote. She pawed the ground clear as the lady watched her with interest. Taking her paw she wrote down. "I will not eat such filth. I would rather starve before eating something like THAT. Bring me some steak or something instead." She then moved away and looked at the lady, barking and pointing her muzzle at the ground. The lady stood and looked at it. Gasping before looking at her. "Y, you can write? A, and you under stand me." She nodded.

The lady said nothing. She ran out of the stable, making sure to lock it, and ran back to the main area or the SPCA. Something told her that she should have just stayed quiet. But it was too late to turn back now. What ever she'd gotten herself into, she was stuck.

Meanwhile, Ryou was walking through the cafe when he bumped into Lettuce. "Sorry!" She said, as she'd spilt a drink on him. He glared at her for a moment before his face went back to it's usual "I don't care" look and he said, "It's fine. Have you seen Heidi?" She stopped cleaning the liquid off of him with a cloth when he asked and looked up at him. He had a strange look in his eyes as he looked around. "Uhm, no. I haven't seen her all day. Why? Did something happen?"

He sighed, "No, nothing really. It's just odd for her not to come back to steal everyone's lunch. And I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened."

"You don't think the aliens took her again do you?"

"I hope not. Anyways, get back to work and try not to spill drinks on anyone else."

"Y, Yes sir. Sorry."

He walked passed the shy mew and to his room to change his top. It was drenched in some sort of soda. Just then, as he slipped the shirt over his head and turned to his closet. He saw Kisshu standing there with a smirk and instantly grabbed a sort of communicator. About to call all the girls when Kisshu stopped him.

"Whoa, Whoa, no need for anything rash. Just wanted to come check up on my kitty cat and tell you that it seems the mutt has gotten into some trouble."

Ryou froze. "Why are you telling me this? If she's in trouble you would have one less to worry about."

Kisshu sighed. "I don't even know why. I just am. Some people that call themselves... SP...SPE... um, SPD...No..."

"What? What is it?" Ryou said. Kisshu couldn't remember what they'd called themselves. "I can't remember."

Ryou did an anime style fall before getting up and yelling, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"What ever." Kisshu said. "Anyways, they call them selves SP something, something workers. They came and forced her into some sort of... truck? And took her away. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go stalk my kitty cat."

Ryou watched him leave, he sighed. He had to go look for Heidi and that was all the info he could get? Though first he thought he should put on a shirt and warn Ichigo that Kisshu was probably stalking her. When he was finished he asked Lettuce, Minto, Pudding and Zakuro, who were actually working today, to close shop and asked them to help search places that she could be.

It took them most of the day but by late afternoon, near sun set. He got a call from Pudding who said her little sister saw a large dog that fits Heidi's description at the SPCA when she went there to play with the animals. Ryou nodded and jumped on his bike then sped off towards the SPCA. He'd finally gotten there but it was too late, they were closed.

With a sigh. He drove back to the cafe. He would try again tomorrow.

He called the girls to let them know about Pudding finding Heidi, leaving out where she was.

That night, Ryou couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning, and trying everything, but something kept him awake. That's when he realized what it was. Tiny stood at the door way. But her eyes had a mysterious glow within them. They didn't seem like the usual puppy eyes she usually had. There was a flash of lightning as dark clouds loomed over the cafe and a light drizzle started. In that flash, He saw Tiny fully. She was snarling, every piece of fur on her body was standing on end; she looked vicious in that flash. Then he heard it, a growl. She was growling too.

Sitting up in bed, he switched on the light. Nearly falling over when he saw that his bed sheets were red and were slowly turning darker and darker as the red continued to seep through his sheets. He put a hand over them and bit his lip; they were wet and sticky with the liquid. Yet it hadn't reached where he was sitting yet. He wondered what was going on. And slowly as he turned to see the source of blood, he came face to face with Megan's bodiless head soaking the sheets. He gasped as he stood up and backed away from the bed, looking around cautiously when he backed up into something fluffy and hard, and heard an evil chuckle.

Slowly he turned, to come face to face with Kintory. The Moggle was at least triple the size of a human; his fur was black with red markings, his swords glinting on his back as he drew a blade. Staring at Ryou with Crimson eyes as lightning flashed and the claw-like scars over his left eye almost seemed to glow.

In a voice that made even the air around them tremble with fear, that made the stars seek hiding, and made the sun die out, Kintory said, "Good bye, Ryou." And as he brought down his blade. It all went black. A small light glinted in the distance. Coming closer, closer, closer. 'Is this... death?' he thought. Though it seemed to echo around him. He walked towards it, yet it felt as if he didn't have a body, as if he was floating as he made his way to the light. But as he entered it, he heard voices.

"Ryou." Said a faint voice. "Ryou" It said louder. "Ryou!" He suddenly snapped awake and looked around him, breathing deeply. Next to the bed stood Akasaka with a worried look on his face. "Ryou, are you alright?" He asked the younger boy. Ryou was panting, he was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would leap out of his chest. Slowly he nodded as he tried to calm down.

"You were screaming in your sleep, what's bothering you Ryou? This is the forth night I've heard you scream and found you like this."

Ryou looked down; he didn't feel like telling Keiichiro that he was having nightmares about Kintory and Drakel.

Keiichiro nodded, he understood that Ryou didn't want to talk about it. So he stood up and said, "I understand. Breakfast is ready if you want it."

Ryou nodded. "Be down soon." He muttered. He then watched as Keiichiro left then took his towel and cloths to the bathroom and took a long hot shower before getting dressed and walking out. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down where a plate was waiting for him and began eating slowly.

Keiichiro looked at him, he looked tired. With a small sigh he turned back to mixing a batch of cake batter and said, "With how slow you're being by the time you get to the SPCA, they'll be closed again."

That got Ryou's attention and he began eating faster and moving quicker. When he was finished he stood up and said, "I'm going to go pick her up." Then walked out of the cafe and over to his bike. He drove down to the SPCA and walked to the door, ringing the bell next to the door. The lady at the reception desk opened the gate and he walked in then walked up to her.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm here to adopt a dog."

The lady nodded. "Alright. Name?"

"Shirogane Ryou."

She typed something down onto the computer and started to read up on something before nodding and pointed at the door. "Through there the first door on the left. All adoptable dogs are within there."

He nodded, "Thank you." He said then walked through the door. He went in and was greeted by a young man who walked with him through the cages. "So, sir, do any of them catch your eye?"

Ryou looked at all the dogs busy yipping and bark at him and begging him to choose them, but none of them were Heidi. He shook his head. "No. Aren't there any others perhaps?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"There is the one. A large dog. She's as big as a man on all fours and very smart. This dog writes in the sand what she wants to say, and understands humans."

Ryou nodded, definitely Heidi. "Show her to me."

The man nodded and walked out of the room, beckoning for him to follow. They walked to the horse stables at the back, going to the inside ones. "We keep her in here since there's more space. Though she stays inside instead of in the fields like the horses." He walked to the end of the stables where he stopped. Ryou stopped next to him and looked inside. There in the corner on a pile of blankets, Heidi lay fast asleep and curled up. There was a patch of cleared sand on the floor with writing in it that said, "So what if I can write? Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"I'll take her." Ryou said, looking at the dog. The man nodded. "Alright. We'll have to check first how well you two bond."

He nodded and watched the man walk into the stable and up to Heidi then kneeled down and shook her softly. "Hey girl, someone's here to see you." He muttered. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, looking up at the man before looking at Ryou, her eyes snapped open and she stood up then walked over to him.

The man smiled as he stood up and watched the two, putting a leash on Heidi he opened the door and walked out to the field where he let her go and she walked back over to Ryou and muttered silently, "What are you doing here?"

"Just go with it. Pretend to like me and want to go home with me." Ryou muttered back. She gave him a look that said 'You've got to be joking'

"Just pretend!" He hissed. She huffed and nodded then began wagging her tail and acting like an over grown puppy. Ryou didn't know what to do at first, though soon caught on and began rolling around with her and faking a laugh of joy as they ran around and played together.

The man watched from the side lines and smiled then walked over and placed the leash back on Heidi. "So girl," He said scratching behind her ears, "What do you think? Do you want to go home with him?"

She Nodded and barked. The guy smiled. "Alright sir. After a quick background check if everything's clear we'll bring out the papers." The man was about to walk away when he stopped and called over his shoulder, "By the way, that dog's not spayed yet. Do you want as to spay her before you take her home? It will prevent her from having any litters."

"Well..." Ryou said, as if he were considering it. Heidi looked at him and gave a small growl, making Ryou laugh and say, "No thank you. I'm sure puppies won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then." The man walked away, taking Heidi with him, at first Heidi was being stubborn as usual and not going, though when she caught sight of him taking a sugary biscuit out of his pocket, she was eager to go and was soon dragging him along while Ryou ran to catch up with the two.

They eventually arrived at the kitchen and the man rolled his eyes and took out a box of the biscuits, making her follow him to the front.

The Man explained to Ryou that she refused to eat normal food so they had no choice but to feed her the staff coffee biscuits. He nodded then sighed, of course. The lady at the front had run a background check while they were busy and had given the all clear. He paid 4000 for her then took her to his bike. She wouldn't fit, so he had to walk her on a leash beside him until they were clear of site and she changed human so she could get a ride on the back.

One thing Heidi hated about being a huge wolf, she didn't fit in a car, let alone a bike.

At the Cafe Ryou said nothing to her as he parked his bike and went inside silently. Ichigo, Minto, and Pudding were all there. Zakuro had a photo shoot that day and wasn't coming in and Lettuce was working an afternoon shift. The three girls looked up as they saw Heidi and Ryou walk into the Cafe. Though before they could ask questions or welcome her back, Ryou gave them a look to tell them not to speak to her. So they kept quiet. Heidi wondered what was with everyone and figured they were giving her the cold shoulder. So she shrugged and walked off to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Boy I'm starved!" She said as she walked into the kitchen and plonked down on a chair. "So what's for breakfast?" She said. Keiichiro looked over at Ryou who was entering the lab before going over and placing down a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. Not saying a word he walked back over to where he was busy baking some goodies for the day.

As Heidi ate, she failed to notice the two who'd walked into the kitchen and down to the lab. Niki and Zach had met up with Ryou in the lab where they spoke to him about the departure. Ryou sighed and argued with them about telling her.

"I tried to, but when I brought up South Africa she stormed off." He said.

"Well then lock her in a room or get her while she can't get away or won't try to." Zach suggested.

"She really is Shy's twin! They both have brown hair and green eyes!" Niki commented.

Ryou sighed. The argument continued for a few minutes before Ryou got angry then said, "Well if you're so damn fixed on me telling her today then why don't you do it!"

Zach was about to speak when Niki jumped up and said, "Oh! I will!" Then ran off. The two boys looked at this.

"Should we stop her?" Said Ryou.

"Yip." Replied Zach and the two ran after her.

Heidi had finished breakfast and was now sitting in her room with Tiny busy reading one of Ryou's books. She was really bored. A knock sounded on her door and she groaned then said, "Go away, I'm... not in here! This is a recording."

"Ha ha, not funny Heidi. I'm coming in." Ryou said as he opened the door. Ignoring the fact that she'd stolen yet another book of his, he cleared his throat then said, "Heidi, meet Zach and Niki."

Zach and Niki walked into the room, both with smiles. Zach had a humble smile on his face as he spoke, "Hello Heidi. I see the rumours are true. You look so much like her."

This got Heidi's attention.

"I look so much like who?" She asked. Zach was about to say something when Niki burst in, "You look so much like- mmm!" Ryou had clamped a hand over her mouth and muffled up her sister's name just in time.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you need to listen to what Zach here has to say." Ryou said, glaring at Niki so she shut her mouth and he released her. Zach cleared his throat then said, "Heidi, we've come to bring you back to South Africa to join African Mew Mew."

Heidi looked shocked at him. She didn't know what to say. Though whatever words came from her mouth next, they weren't going to be nice.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 8**

**The Plan.**

Recap:

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you need to listen to what Zach here has to say." Ryou said, glaring at Niki so she shut her mouth and he released her. Zach cleared his throat then said, "Heidi, we've come to bring you back to South Africa to join African Mew Mew."

Heidi looked shocked at him. She didn't know what to say. Though whatever words came from her mouth next, they weren't going to be nice.

"W... what do you mean I'm going back? Ryou?" She turned to him for support. Ryou looked away and she knew instantly what was going on.

"I'm sorry Heidi. But it's true. The leader of African Mew Mew, Megan, died. You are the only foreign mew mew that is familiar with the area." He explained, avoiding her face at all times.

"H... how could you? You can't just make up your mind like that without consulting me first! There's a reason I no longer live there! Don't you realize what you're doing?" She shouted, tears rimming her eyes as memories of her home flooded back to her.

Zach took a deep breath before speaking in a calm voice, "Heidi, if we had another choice we-"

"I DON'T CARE! I'm not going!" She yelled before throwing the book at Ryou and pushing past them, running to the nearest exit. Though before she could get through the door, Niki tackled her down and sat on top of her.

"But Shy wants to see you!" She cried out. Heidi stopped her struggles as memories of her twin sister flooded back. Zach and Ryou walked over.

"You are in deed Heidi Nanuak. Are you not? When Shy heard you were still alive and living in Japan, it seemed all she could do was think about you. From what I can tell you two were close." Zach said.

"Sh... Shy... Shy's a mew mew?" She said, shoving Niki off and looking at him in surprise as she stood up. They had played their triumph card and had defeated her with the words of her sister. A shadow cast over her eyes as she spoke, "So when do we leave?" She asked.

"Friday." Ryou said. Heidi just nodded then walked away to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Thursday night arrived and Heidi's emo cloud still hadn't disappeared. She stood on her balcony looking out at the stars. She sighed. Tomorrow night she would be leaving for South Africa. She feared facing her family once more. She stared at the stars and muttered to herself, "A wish upon a broken star falling from the sky. A wish made of broken dreams, inside a broken mind. Never to come true, just shattered. Shattered into shards so small they don't matter. Too sharp to put back together. But big enough to cut me up, and bring me back to the darkness inside."

A noise was heard in the background and Heidi turned around to see Kisshu standing in front of her closed door. She sighed, by the way he was standing and the stern look on his face she could tell he wasn't attacking. She turned back to the stars.

"What do you want Kisshu? Last thing I need is for you to ruin my last night in Tokyo." She said, her voice cracked slightly, telling him she was about to or was crying. He walked over, his stern expression now soft as he lifted her chin and made her look up at him. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall as he spoke in a soothing tone, "Puppy, I know we're enemies. To be frank I have no idea what I'm doing this for. But I'll make you a deal."

Heidi knew that any deal with Kisshu was something bad. But she nodded slightly to show she was listening.

"Come with me. Live with us. If you come willingly I promise I won't make you fight the mews." He said. Heidi was really tempted by this. She didn't know what to do. Should she go with the aliens? Or should she go with Zach and Niki to see her sister and face her family? She was torn into two and she couldn't figure out why it was so difficult.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she stared into his golden orbs. They were so soft and welcoming at the moment, she felt herself leaning in. Before she could stop herself, she leaned up and pecked his lips. But surprisingly to her, when she pulled away, he pulled her back and kissed her for about a minute before pulling back with a smirk on his face. It wasn't that he liked her that he'd kissed her. He just didn't want to waste the opportunity to get a free sugary kiss. She looked up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. He chuckled softly before full out laughing at her as her face went darker out of embarrassment and she pouted then jabbed a finger at him.

"Th... It's not funny! Stop laughing!" She yelled.

"Heidi? Is everything alright up there? Who are you talking to?" Keiichiro asked. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and she started to panic. She grabbed Kisshu then shoved him into her closet and shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"Heidi?" Keiichiro asked as he walked into the room. "Is everything alright in here?"

She nodded as she acted as if her emo cloud still hung low above her head and said, "Yeah, everything's fine. Now can you please leave?"

"Ok... but before that, why is your face so red?" he walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hm... you don't have a fever..."

"Uh..." She thought before getting an idea and slapping his hand away. "No. Now if you'll excuse me, there's this thing called privacy. I would like some if you don't mind." She then shoved him out the room and sighed. Though as she opened the closet, she noticed that Kisshu was no longer there.

"There's this thing, it's called teleportation puppy." He said, "And might I add, nice undies." He held up a pair of underwear. It was red in colour with little black hears all over. She blushed then grabbed them from him.

"Great! Now I have to burn these!" She said, tossing them into a bag before turning back to him with a glare.

"If this is how you're going to act, I'd rather go back to South Africa!" She said rather loudly. Kisshu's ears drooped in mock sadness as he said, "Aww, puppy doesn't have to be so mean. I'll let you sleep on the bed... but only as a human. I don't want to wake up covered in dog hair."

Heidi grumbled then muttered something about her family before turning away and saying, "Just leave, Kisshu. I'm not interested in your deal."

Although it was said out of anger, she still felt it was better to face her past then betray her friends.

The next day Heidi spent her last few hours in Tokyo Japan saying good bye and visiting places for the last time. At around 8 pm they departed for South Africa and landed around lunch time a while later. Heidi was nervous. It took her a few minutes before she departed from the plane and walked down to the departure area to get her bags. After loading up her bags and getting Tiny, Heidi took a deep breath and walked with Zach and Niki towards a group of people. She saw a tall girl that reminded her of Zakuro in a way; she had raven black hair with violet eyes and wore a purple top and jeans. There was a guy that reminded her somewhat of Ryou from the way he stood; he had black hair with piercing grey/blue eyes. Then there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of glasses in a green summer dress. There was a snobby looking girl leaning against a pole that had her eyes closed. She was dressed in black clothing with a leather jacket that had chains on it. She had wavy black hair that passed just below her shoulders. Heidi looked at the bunch that Niki and Zach walked over to and attempted to find her sister. There! A glimpse of brown hair behind the group. Heidi walked over to them and they looked up at her, some of them smiling as they parted to let Heidi through to where Shy was sitting on a bench behind them.

"Shy?" She muttered. "Is... that you?"

"Heidi?" She asked as she looked back. Both their eyes widened. The only real difference between the two was their hair. Other then that, they couldn't be told apart. Tears welled up in both their eyes as Shy stood up and hugged her sister.

"Heidi! It's been so long! I've missed you so much." Shy cried.

"I missed you too Shy. How is the family? Mother? And Father? What about Dominique?" She asked after their embrace. Shy looked down.

"Mother's dead. She died 5 years ago. Father is fine, though very cut off, and Dominique left to go live with our grandparents on mom's side."

Heidi looked down, her eyes sad. "I see." She mumbled. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded and everyone ran outside to see Kintory in the air. His wings out stretched and a smirk on his face as he watched a plane fall to the ground. All four engines were gone. The girls all looked at each other then nodded.

"MEW MEW NANUAK..."

"MEW MEW ZOEY..."

"MEW MEW NIKI..."

"MEW MEW KIM..."

"MEW MEW JAMIE..."

"MEW MEW SHY..."

"MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

They all transformed.

Shy wore a black mini jacket with a mini top underneath and some skin tight pants with none healed black knee high boots. She had little kitty-like ears poking out from her hair and two tiny horns just in front, whiskers sprouted from her cheeks and above her eye brows and little bat wings appeared on her back, they were as small as Minto's, and a tiny bunny-like tail wiggled on her lower back just above the pants rim.

Zoë, the girl who reminded her more of Zakuro, had two large black ears on her head and a long black tail. She wore a violet top under a black jacket and a pair of black pants with purple stripes down the sides.

Niki wore a little frilly orange dress and had a monkey-like tail.

Kim, the one that acted more like Minto, had two ears that poked out as black from her hair. She wore a dark blue skin-tight cocktail dress. A long fox tail peeked out from the bottom.

Jamie wore a simple green gymnastics outfit and had a fin on her back.

Shy changed into a giant cat with a black diamond on her forehead. Sabre teeth poked out from the corners of her mouth as she looked around with blood red eyes. Two giant wings on her back and a long whipping tail. A single claw was the size of the tallest and oldest in the group, Zoë. Shy spread her wings and all the girls backed off as she took flight, as such a large cat she was able to catch the plane and bring it into landing gently on the runway. Although the plane itself was heavy and took up a lot of energy. Shy reverted back as soon as she could, she was already panting.

"Shy, you rest and regain your energy next to Zach and Jake. We'll take care of Kintory!" Zoë called. Shy nodded and stepped back. The last three of the original team went to work together, pulling off a perfect stunt to get Kintory to the ground. Though before they could land a single blow on him, he disappeared. Heidi watched this bewilderedly. She had frozen and didn't know what to do. With a small sigh, she transformed back and ran over to Shy to make sure she was alright.

Back with the Mews.

Ryou had gathered all the mews in the back to tell them about Heidi. He sat at his computer frowning when he heard them come in and turned around.

"Girls, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Heidi." He said. All the girls gave him a worried look. They could tell from the look on his face it wasn't good news. He sighed then said, "Heidi's gone home. I don't mean home as in Japanese old house home. I mean she's left for South Africa. Heidi's never coming back."

They all looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Heidi-neechan is gone?" Pudding cried. "But she and Pudding were going to the carnival next week! Pudding has tickets and everything!" She looked down in sadness. The others all looked down with sad looks on their faces. Ryou looked down and closed his eyes as he said, "Now that Heidi is gone, we are one member weaker. But that doesn't mean the aliens have the advantage. You girls will be working together like you did before Heidi came along. I don't want any sad faces about this. If the aliens saw the way you girls were acting they would use it to their advantage. Everyone may go." He dismissed them. Though as they were leaving he then added, "Except you, Ichigo. I have something I need to discuss with you as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew."

Ichigo nodded then walked over to them again.

"Have you noticed it?" He asked as he turned back to his computer and started typing in something.

"Noticed what?" She asked.

"The lack of attacks recently. There have been fewer and fewer attacks. We think they might be planning something big." He explained. "It's because of this that we had Heidi join us in the first place. Now with her gone I want you to seek out another girl. There's one more person out there that has been infused with Mew Mew DNA. A fox girl. I need you girls to find her... and one more thing before you go. Keep an eye out for Kisshu. He's been seen roaming around the place and sneaking about. I've heard that he's been seen gathering information and there was a report about him being seen in a woman's clothing store."

Ichigo scoffed and mumbled "Pervert." Under her breath before walking back upstairs to continue her work. Ichigo spoke to the members one by one about the search for the fox girl and about Ryou and Keiichiro's suspicions that the aliens were planning something big. They all seemed to understand, though some of them, like Minto, figured it was useless to get another member if they were going to be anything like Heidi.

That day it was quiet. The aliens hadn't attacked and work went smoothly. Work just finished and the girls were now out looking for the new mew. They searched high and low. But they couldn't seem to find a girl with the mew mark. Or at least none that they could see. By the time they all went home it was late and they were all exhausted. Going to bed as soon as they got home.

Midnight that night and the aliens all slept peacefully in their beds. Though unknown to them a life form awoke within the lab. Within a cylinder container filled with a strange green liquid lay a blue being. Wings like a butterfly's, blue in colour with black rims and a black spiral pattern on them. A meter long tail with fluffy fur as soft as a new teddy bear and as long as your upper arm wrapped around her body. From her toes to her pointy elven ears, her body was covered in light blue fur with darker blue markings. Had long blue hair that reached around mid-back which floated around her in the water, hiding her face from view. Two sky blue eyes opened up with in the liquid. She felt no need to breathe, yet her nose –cat-like in looks –wiggled as if she were breathing in. She parted her lips slowly as she seemed to mumble something in the water. She raised an arm gracefully to the container that held her within it, her hand touching the cold glass. It was a new thing to her. Everything she saw outside of it was new. She mumbled something silently as she drew a symbol on the glass and it disintegrated when she removed her hand.

The sound of water splashing and machinery clanging was heard in the lab. Her ears hurt from the sound; she had never heard anything but the water around her before. She looked around as she sat soaked on the floor of the lab, looking around the place. She shivered from the cold air around her. Her wings flopped like wet paper behind her and her tail lay heavy and wet on the floor. She sat with her hands between her legs on the floor with her legs bent on either side of her. Her hair covered the top half of her body and allowed the green liquid to drip through the short fur that covered her body. She had the look of a curious child on her face as she looked around at everything.

Pai lay asleep in bed when he heard a crashing sound and water coming from the lab. He shot up and was making his way over when the alarm went off in the lab. Pai raced over to find Kisshu and Taruto were already there to investigate what was happening in there. Pai pushed past the two boys and looked around, though what he saw was something he wished he didn't. The creature sitting on the floor with her back to them, her arms were now up and her hands clamped out her ears as she bent down to the ground. The alarm hurt her ears. They looked like the aliens' ears and had the same sensitivity. But because it was the first time she'd ever heard anything other then the liquid that now lay around her feet, so she felt the intense sound effects worse then any of the others.

Pai sighed and switched off the alarm. She opened her eyes and bolted up, looking around with a curious look, as if wondering where the sound went. She looked to the left then the right before noticing Pai in the corner of her eye and turning to see the three aliens. She jumped back and attempted to stand, though she couldn't. So instead she backed away using her arms and feet to push herself until she felt the cold hard wall on her back and she curled up, hiding herself under her big droopy wet tail.

Pai grabbed a towel, attempting not to look at her. It was like a new born child in a way. Naked, speechless, scared, unable to walk or talk, curious of everything, and very innocent and childish looking. Though she had the body of an 18 year old and a dark tint behind her eyes. Pai walked over and kneeled down, placing the warmed up towel around her slowly.

"It's alright, Light. You're safe." He spoke in his usual monotone. Though from the look on his face and the way he spoke, Light didn't seem so sure of him and attempted to back up even more. Kisshu sighed then walked over to them and kneeled down, he had a gentle look on his face as he spoke, "Don't worry, blue. You're safe with us. Big ol' Pai is all bark no bite."

Light looked up at Kisshu as he spoke, his body language and tone seemed more trustful to her. She reached out an arm towards him and grabbed his ear, yanking on it and rubbing it before moving her other hand to her own ear and feeling it. She had a curious look on her face as she moved her hand down his cheek, his skin was smooth. She felt her own cheek; it was soft with wet, short, blue fur.

Kisshu chuckled softly then removed her hand from his cheek.

"I swear if she was so damn hot that she'd be a little girl." He said to Pai. Pai huffed and looked at Light as he spoke, "That's because technically she is. Her name is Light. During our fight with the Mews a few months back, I found a strange ancient scroll. On it there was a strange poem or something. It spoke of two races that died out, leaving one person with two souls in one body behind. They called the two "Dark and Light". I decided to do some research on the two and found that they died many years ago. They'd set out for revenge and died with the person they were getting revenge on. But their souls still roamed the battle grounds. I was able to locate the souls and sealed them in that tank." He pointed to the tank that was now shattered and broken. "Light and Dark were reborn. They should still be able to remember somewhat of their past life. Though the only difference is that they'll be working for us instead of seeking revenge."

Kisshu and Taruto looked at Pai like he was crazy before turning to the girl who was now tugging at Kisshu's hair. She managed to get one of the bands out of his hair and was now playing with it curiously. Light paid no attention to the three boys around her until she felt Pai wrap the towel securely around her and pick her up. He walked to the entrance of the lab then said, "You two go back to bed. I'll take care of Light."

The two went to bed and Pai took Light to the bathroom to clean up. He showed her where everything was and told her what to do with what. He wasn't worried about her drowning or killing herself. She may seem in the mindset of a new born, but she understood what was happening none the less and she didn't need air, so she couldn't drown herself.

Pai sat outside the bathroom thinking to himself. He almost seemed to smile for a moment as he said, "Perfect. Everything has gone according to plan. Now that Light is awake, it's just a matter of time before Dark follows. If the legend of Dark and Light is true, then the two will be a large gain in power. Perhaps even enough to kill the mews. Pai's face twisted with evil as he thought of the mew's dead bodies laying before his feet as his lord Deep Blue stood watching over everyone as his race takes over, killing all the humans. The visions of this brought shivers to his spine as the thought of Dark's immense power belonging to him, and the fact that he'd have his own powerful pet to give to his lord so rule over with. He just smirked to himself as he thought of all this, unaware of Taruto who was looking at Pai with terror-filled eyes. He wondered if what they were doing was right. He closed his eyes and thought about this as he teleported back to his bed and fell asleep


	9. Foxes and Wolves

**Chapter 9**

**Foxes and Wolves.**

Ryou woke up, drenched in sweat and panting to see Keiichiro at his bed side yet again. He'd had yet another nightmare. He looked around at his room wearily before calming down slightly. Keiichiro knew that Ryou was troubled by something that was causing him to have so many nightmares. But he also knew that Ryou wasn't going to want to talk to any one about it. Although he hated to do it, Keiichiro was going to have to force Ryou to talk to him about it.

"Ryou, this has been going on for too long." Keiichiro started.

"I know. I'm sorry Akasaka. But I'm still not ready to talk about it." He said then attempted to get up, only to be pushed down by Keiichiro once more.

"Ryou, no. Not this time. I'm worried about you, so are the girls. You can't keep going on like this. Tell me what's wrong. Now, Ryou." His voice held authority in it and his expression was much more stern. Ryou knew he wasn't going to win this fight, but he would still try none the less. He pushed Keiichiro's hands aside then sat up and attempted to get up without a word, but he couldn't, Keiichiro's hand stopped him once more.

"Ryou, stop this. Talk to me." He said. Ryou sighed then looked down as he spoke, "I can't help but feel something is wrong. Since we decided that Heidi was going to leave I've had this feeling that something's going to happen to her. She may have been annoying, but she was still part of my team. The way she looked at me when she boarded the plane makes me regret it. I can't help but think I've made a big mistake."

Keiichiro looked down and sighed, "Ryou, if you're really that worried, then we'll call in to see how she's doing."

Ryou nodded, "I guess that would help put my mind to ease to know that she's ok."

Keiichiro nodded and got up to leave the room and go make breakfast. They'd call after breakfast. Ryou got up then got dressed and went down stairs. It was strange eating breakfast with it being so silent. He ate quickly none the less then walked down to the basement and typed something into the computer to contact Jake.

"Hello?" The voice appeared and soon followed came a picture of Jake. "Ah! Ryou! What a surprise that you'd be calling. Is everything ok?"

Ryou nodded and said, "Yes, Jake, everything is fine. How is Heidi? I trust she's doing well there with the other girls."

Jake looked away from the screen then and said, "Actually..."

"Actually... what?" Said Ryou, raising a brow. Jake sighed before gong serious as he turned back to the camera.

"We have no idea where Heidi is." He said.

"What? What happened? Why didn't you contact us? Jake, tell me everything, now." Ryou said.

"Well... ok... It went something like this..." He began to explain.

_**Flash Back**_

**After the attack when Kintory had left, Shy had fallen asleep and Heidi had carried her back as a wolf. They walked down to a cafe that looked like a blue version of the Tokyo branch cafe. They walked into the cafe and Heidi placed Shy down on the nearest table. Shy was curled up in a somewhat cat-like position as she slept. The others didn't seem worried, so Heidi didn't think she needed to worry about it.**

**When Shy woke up the two started talking and getting up to date with everything until Jake dismissed them all. Heidi realized then that she had no where to stay and looked around at everyone as they left then sighed. Shy looked at her as she got to the door then said, "Dad's here. Aren't you coming, Heidi? I asked him to pick us up deliberately because you have so many bags."**

**Heidi looked up and smiled then nodded as she walked over to the door and ran out with Shy and went to pack the car.**

**When they got home, their dad went straight to his study and closed the door. The trip had been silent all the way home. Heidi walked in, carrying Tiny in with her. A small yipping sound was heard and Shy smiled as a little puppy ran over to them. A male Doberman puppy. He ran over and sat at Shy's feet. Shy smiled as she picked him up.**

"**Heidi, this is Dante." She said, looking around a bit before saying, "Don't tell the others but, Dante, one of the moggles, gave him to me. Dante isn't as bad as Drakel or Kintory. He actually has a sense of feeling and love. Unlike the other two. They just care about taking over earth." Dante looked at Tiny and tilted his head, Tiny did the same. The two sisters looked at the puppies then smiled as they placed the two down. They started playing together as if they'd known each other since birth. Heidi and Shy smiled then sat down and started talking together. They caught up on everything. From the day Heidi left, to now, everything that had happened in their lives. The two really did seem like twins. Even their mew marks looked a little alike. Shy's was a heart with bat wings while Heidi's was a heart with what looked like a halo hanging on one of two wolf ears.**

**That night was peaceful. Heidi slept in the room next to Shy's. Though the next morning wasn't as good. Heidi had been enrolled in the same school as Shy and was now in the same class as well. The two got up and got ready that morning. At breakfast, their father sat there gruffly reading a book while eating some toast. Heidi attempted to talk to him, though he got angry since he was unable to read his book and yelled at her, saying some things he really shouldn't have. Heidi was already depressed that morning now. The two walked to school in silence. When they got there Heidi seemed a little out of place. Her hair was fully tied up now rather then just the end being tied up. She looked around at everyone giving her strange looks. She stuck close to Shy that day. When class started the teacher asked her to come up and introduce herself.**

"**Uhm, hello." She said; though it had been so long since she spoke English that now she had a Japanese accent in it. Everyone snickered and commented on it. She looked down as she spoke, "My name is Heidi. I'm Shy's twin sister. We've been separated for many years now, since I was away in Japan for a long time for complicated reasons. Uh... it's great to meet you all." She finished and sat down beside Shy then pulled out her books. Although she read in English, she made all her notes in Japanese and when she thought out loud it was always in Japanese. Break came and Shy got separated from Heidi. While trying to find Shy, Heidi walked past some nasty looking boys, though continued to walk until one of them grabbed her hair and yanked it, forcing her off balance so she fell over. The boys crowded around her smirking. Heidi glared at them. She could so beat them to a pulp, but she wasn't about to get kicked out on her first day of school.**

"**Looky what we have, the Japanese girl." One of them said.**

"**Doesn't look Japanese to me!" Commented another one.**

**Heidi glared at them and said, "Leave me alone, you ba- idiots." She had almost said it in Japanese, though caught herself in time. They snickered and one stepped on her hair when she tried to get up.**

"**That's some nice hair you have there." He said, "Wonder how nice it would be if it was short."**

**Her eyes widened as she noticed one of them held a pair of scissors. She struggled to get away, though the pain from her hair being pulled was bringing out the wolf that slept inside of her. She was trying her best to suppress it while fighting off the boys at the same time.**

**She couldn't hold it any more though. She started to grow larger and before she knew it she'd killed the boys. Heidi looked at this, her eyes wide as she saw the blood on her paws. She could taste it in her mouth. She lowered her ears and turned tail then began running, not caring about the students seeing her. She ran passed Shy, who realized instantly who it was and looked at this before running after her. But because of the students that crowded the way she was unable to catch up to her. Heidi was gone.**

_**End Flash Back**_

"After that when Shy came to the Cafe she told us what had happened and we haven't seen Heidi since." Jake said. Ryou slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Thank you, Jake. That's all. Good bye." He said then cut the communication before going back upstairs. He didn't come down that day. All the girls were worried about him. Keiichiro hadn't told them about his nightmares or about the call to African Mew Mew.

That afternoon after work, Ichigo sat in park on a swing, looking down at her feet as she thought to herself when a little girl walked over. Her hair was white with a slightly peachy look to it. She was pale with small blue eyes. She neither smiled nor showed any sings of emotion as she asked, "E, excuse me ma'am. D, do you mind if I use the swing? I, I've been waiting to play on it for a while." Her voice was basically a whisper. She was so mall and wore a small peachy coloured dress with a picture of a fox on it. Ichigo smiled at the girl and got up from the swing. The little girl nodded her thanks then got on and started swinging. There was something strange about that girl. Not because of how shy, quiet, or expressionless she seemed. It was something else. She shrugged it off and was about to walk off when Masha flew up and started yelling "Alien! Alien! Ichigo, Alien!"

"Where?" Ichigo said, looking around. There was no one but the little girl there. Ichigo shook her head. "Masha, you're dreaming. There's no Alien here. I think you need a tune up."

"No tune up! No tune up! Masha fine! Ichigo, there's an Alien!" He chirped at her.

"Masha, I think your senses are going crazy. I don't see anything." Ichigo said before sighing and walking off. She'd ask Ryou tomorrow. As she walked out of the park, the little girl looked up at her. "That girl. She seems strange. There's something different about her." She muttered to herself as she swung on the swing.

Ichigo walked home. She ate supper then took a bath before getting ready for bed. She walked into her room and went to bed, lifting the covered and hopping in, closing her eyes as she curled up under the covers. Only to open them up again to come face to face with a sleeping Kisshu.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up in bed. "What the hell? What's Kisshu doing in my bed? Masha! Why didn't you warn me he was here?" Masha sighed. He actually had been trying to warn her every since the park that Kisshu was stalking her. But she hadn't listened.

"Ichigo? Is everything alright?" she heard her mother's voice.

"Ah, yeah mom! Just stumped my toe!" She called. "I'm fine though, no need to come up!"

"Oh, well ok, good night Ichigo!" Her mother called.

"Good night mom!" She called back before turning to see Kisshu was now awake and staring at her.

"You know, Koneko-chan, it's not very good of you to have lied to your parents like that." He said with a smirk playing on his face.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" She hissed at him. He smirked before putting on an innocent look and saying, "Aww, is my kitty cat not happy to see me? I'm hurt Ichigo. Here I thought I would come to see you and get away from Pai and his master plan, and here you are rejecting me again." He pouted lightly and looked away from her, hiding an evil smirk.

"Wait, Pai has a master plan?" She asked.

"Maybe. Wouldn't you like to know if he did?" Kisshu teased.

"But, you just said he did. Two seconds ago. You said you wanted to get away from Pai and his master plan." Ichigo said.

"Oh, that! Well it's nothing you're going to find out very easily kitty cat. It'll take you a kiss and more to get me to reveal what Pai has in store." Ichigo glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well then forget it! Now get out of my room, Kisshu!" She said. Kisshu smirked then shrugged before saying, "Ah well, it was worth a try. But I'm still taking that kiss." He said, teleporting in front of her and locking his lips with hers.

Ichigo blushed and was about to slap him when he disappeared completely and went back to the ship. Ichigo growled and mumbled to herself, her cheeks now matching her hair. She got back into bed and curled up then went to sleep.

The next morning before school, Ichigo went to the cafe and spoke to Keiichiro. Ryou hadn't come down yet so Keiichiro went to give Masha a check up. He came back a while later then said, "There's nothing wrong with Masha. Are you sure he was malfunctioning?"

Ichigo looked down then thought of something. "Wait, Keiichiro, does Masha maybe sense Mew Mews as Aliens when he first sees them? I remember he was yelling 'Alien' about Minto the first time we saw her."

Keiichiro thought about this then gave Masha back to her as he said, "Well, it's possible. But I can't be entirely sure. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, the new mew we're supposed to find. I was wondering about her. There's a girl I met in the park yesterday. There was something about her that seemed odd. It raises my suspicions that she could be the girl we're looking for since Masha went off yelling Alien again." She explained. She didn't want to tell them that she'd found Kisshu in her bed and that Masha could have been sensing him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see. But for now, you better get going. You're going to be late for school." Keiichiro said, looking at the clock. Ichigo jumped up after a slight panic session then ran off towards the school gates.

She got there just in time and took a seat then fell asleep as usual.

Meanwhile at the Cafe Ryou sat in his room at his computer, staring at it in thought. He'd been in his room all morning and hadn't even come down for breakfast. The worry for Heidi he felt in his gut was greater then his hunger. He sighed as he thought to himself, 'Heidi, where are you?'

Pai sat in his room looking over some documents and plans. Light was sitting on his bed quietly watching him. By now she'd gotten the hang of walking once more and was able to move around quite easily.

Kisshu floated into the room carrying a few bags. He dumped them on the floor then turned away, his hands behind his head as he muttered, "There. I'm sure they'll suit her just fine." And teleported away.

Pai placed down the documents he was holding then looked over at the bags. He'd sent Kisshu down to earth to fetch Light some cloths. Since all she had was a single dress, and it wasn't exactly very appropriate to be wearing considering it went up to her mid thigh at max.

He walked over to the bags and started sorting through them. A lot of the cloths were inappropriate and tiny. He even found some lacy underwear in the bags. How Pai wondered about Kisshu sometimes. He searched through the bags and pulled out a long blue dress. The skirt was nearly see-through, though there was a cloth made of fine silk under the main piece. It was beaded around the stomach area and attached to the top piece that was basically just two butterflies back to back. He gave it to Light and told her to put it on then walked out the room. Light only nodded then put it on. A while later Pai walked in and looked at her looking herself up and down in the mirror.

She smiled at him, she seemed to like it, though Pai could only assume. He'd heard Light speak before. Though that was when she thought she was alone. Other then that she was always silent. He wondered why that was, though wasn't about to ask.

It was after work and Ichigo was walking to the cafe when she saw the girl from the day before sitting on a park bench and looking around at everyone. Ichigo smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. We met yesterday, do you remember?" She said to the girl. The girl looked up at Ichigo and nodded.

"I remember. Thank you for letting me play on the swing. I'm Kitsune." She said.

'Kitsune... that means Fox.' Ichigo thought. She then smiled and said to the girl, "If you don't mind me asking, Kitsune, did you by any chance notice anything weird lately, like a strange mark or ears or a tail or something funny like that appear?"

Kitsune looked down then nodded, "I got this funny shaped bruise a few weeks ago. It's pink instead of purple though and it hasn't gotten any better." She held out her arm to show her the mark. It looked like a fox sitting down with it's tail wrapped around it's paws. Ichigo's eyes widened. That was definitely a mew mark.

She grabbed hold of Kitsune's hand then smiled at her, "Come with me, I work at a cafe near by to here, so I'll treat you to anything you want!"

Kitsune was about to protest, though her stomach growled so she gave in. Ichigo took her to the cafe and gave her a slice of triple chocolate cake then sat down opposite from her.

"So how old are you, Kitsune?" She asked.

"I'm 8 and a half." She said through a mouthful of cake.

"Really? Well then where are your parents?" She asked. Kitsune looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Daddy doesn't like me and mommy blames me for everything. So I ran away. I saw daddy leaving work the other day and he looked at me though acted like he didn't know me." She placed the fork down. Ichigo looked at her sadly. Now that she thought about it, she was wearing the same cloths as yesterday and they did seem a little dirty. Ichigo frowned then stood up.

"Wait here." She said and walked to the back to go talk to Keiichiro. She looked around to see that Ryou wasn't downstairs and sighed before looking at Keiichiro.

"Uhm, Keiichiro? I think we've found the new mew." Ichigo said. He stopped mixing the cream he had in a bowl looked at Ichigo and said, "Where is she?"

"She's in the cafe. The little girl with white hair wearing the peach coloured top that has a picture of a fox on it." She said. Keiichiro looked out to see the little girl.

"Are you sure it's her?" He asked, looking at Ichigo. She nodded.

"She showed me her mew mark. Though she thinks it's a bruise. But there's another problem. It turns out she's homeless."

Keiichiro looked at Ichigo in surprise before looking back the girl. It seemed to him to be true in a way. He sighed then said, "I need to go talk to Ryou. Have you spoken to the others about her yet?"

Ichigo shook her head.

"Then go speak to them while I talk to Ryou." He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ichigo went to talk to the girls. She got dressed into her uniform then started working while slowly but surely telling each of the girls about the new mew. Kitsune watched Ichigo. After she'd eaten and everything she'd still stayed in the cafe and watched everyone. She had seen their routine. Ichigo ran around everywhere trying to please as many customers as possible. Minto drinking her tea and sitting there all day. Lettuce attempting to help Ichigo though was often cleaning up drinks and broken plates and glasses. Pudding was entertaining the customers, and Zakuro was being cold and gloomy while running around the place handing out orders.

Keiichiro had gotten Ryou to come out and the two were now sitting in the kitchen talking. After work the boys walked out to talk to the others. Though before he could start, he felt something tug on his vest and Ryou looked down. Kitsune was holding onto his vest busy looking up at him.

"Um, yes?" He said. Kitsune looked down and mumbled something. He leaned down slightly and cupped an ear as he said, "I can't hear you, what did you say?"

She mumbled again, so he leaned closer. Eventually she just whispered it in his ear. He looked at her in surprise but she just gave him a pleading look. Ryou sighed then asked her to go sit down again while he spoke with the girls quickly then he'd talk to her about it just now. She nodded and went to sit back in her seat.

"Alright, girls, that little girl as you are most likely aware of by now is the new mew. The fox. She just whispered to me that she needed some money so she wanted to work here. So it's seems alright so far. But there are a few problems. Pudding, you and her are about the same age, so I want you to help her and be her big sister figure. According to what Ichigo found out, this girl doesn't have a home either. So she'll be taking Heidi's room in the Cafe. Now the only problem is to explain to her about the Mew Mews." He said. They nodded and went over to Kitsune then attempted to explain everything. Then explain it again. Then again. Then they just let pudding explain and Kitsune finally realized what they meant. Ryou had used so many big fancy words that she couldn't understand, but pudding made it so simple to understand.

"So, I'm a super fox?" She said, "And I have the power to save the world? And I get a new home where there's lots of treats and nice people?"

Pudding nodded her head, "Pudding knows you'll be happy with Shirogane-niisan and Keiichiro-niisan! And you'll be able to see Ichigo-neechan, Minto-neechan, Lettuce-neechan, Zakuro-neechan, and pudding all the time! Kitsune-chan is part of the mew mews now!"

Masha ran flew over to the girls then opened his mouth and a pendant dropped out in front of Kitsune.

"That's your pendant." Ryou said, "You can use it to transform. But whatever you do, make sure no one can see you transform and only do it when necessary."

Kitsune looked up at him and nodded as she picked up the pendant then smiled slightly at it before looking up at Ryou, "So does this mean I get to work with you all?"

They all smiled, even Minto and Zakuro, and nodded at the small girl. She smiled and hugged them all, they smiled as they hugged her back. Minto then stepped out of the hugging circle and said, "But if you're gong to be a mew mew, you need to get a new look. You can't possibly live in a single outfit all your life."

She grabbed Kitsune's hand then walked out of the cafe. Ryou and Keiichiro sighed and all the girls left then they locked up the cafe then left to go speak to some officials about Kitsune. After a while they managed to track down her parents who gladly signed the agreement to hand Kitsune over to Keiichiro and Ryou. Two strangers that they didn't even know.

That night, Minto took Kitsune everywhere and bought her thousands of things then brought her to a spa where they cleaned her up and afterwards she placed on a new outfit that she'd gotten from Minto. It was a little white dress with a fox face on it.

Kitsune smiled as she walked around holding Minto's hand. She smiled as she was led around to the most expensive luxurious shops they could find.

Minto had her stay over at her house that night because Keiichiro and Ryou were out. Though, being Minto, she made her sleep on the couch and told her not to touch her dog or she'd have to give it another bath. Kitsune didn't mind though, she was happy.

She smiled as she hugged her new fox toy and went to sleep.

Meanwhile with the aliens.

Taruto was busy playing with Light. By now, Light was speaking quite a bit. She had all her memories of her past back and it was as if she'd been alive for four thousand years. Granted, her species didn't die unless killed so she could be that old. But none the less, it didn't matter to her. Light smiled as she made a move and took his queen.

"Check." She said with a smile. Taruto looked at this then frowned and moved his king to the side, though Light countered with her castle. They were playing chess. Although Taruto would love to play something else, the fact that like was so challenging at this game made him play with her often to try and beat her. So far it was impossible.

Light was about to move to check mate Taruto when her eyes flashed black and she fell unconscious. Taruto looked at this and started to panic slightly as he ran around wondering what to do. Pai walked in to see what all the noise was about when he saw Light unconscious and Taruto having a panic attack. He glared at the little alien and grabbed him.

"Taruto, stop making such a fuss. What happened?" He asked. Taruto looked up at Pai; he was surprised Pai didn't instantly blame him.

"We were playing chess when suddenly she fell unconscious, I don't know why though! She seemed fine before that." Taruto said. Pai dropped the alien boy then picked Light up and walked to the lab with her. He took a needle and placed it into her arm then drew out the black liquid that was her blood. He looked at the blood sample with his emotionless look and walked to some computers. He placed the blood sample into a small tube that was attached to the machines and then started typing something onto the computer. Taruto stood in the background unknown to Pai and watched him. He had that evil look on his face that scared Taruto.

"Perfect." He muttered, "It seems Dark's soul has awoken from its rest. Soon she'll be able to morph and soul swap once more. Seems Dark the fearless and Light the untouchable will be reborn as my slaves after all."

He stood up and walked over to where Light was unconscious on the cold hard lab bed.

"With you and your sister, we'll kill those pathetic humans in no time." He said, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her then walked out of the room. Taruto came out and looked at Light. He wondered how such a gentle, kind, loving soul like her could ever kill an entire race. Though deep down inside he couldn't help but hope Pai was wrong about Light and that she couldn't kill the humans. Yet he kept trying to convince that little part that the humans were evil and needed to die for the sake of his family and friends who are suffering.

Taruto sighed then teleported down to Earth to get his mind off of things. He planted some Chimera Anima and sat back in the shadows as they wreaked havoc on the town. As he began to relax and enjoy the destruction he noticed the Mew Mews and frowned. He'd hoped that by now they were all asleep and wouldn't bother with them.

They all looked quite tired though. Ichigo had spotted Taruto and glared as she said, "Hey you! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, bed time for you losers." He remarked.

"Taru-Taru! Pudding was hoping to get a good night sleep tonight for her test tomorrow! Stop being such a bad boy! Friends are meant to be nice to each other!" Pudding complained. Taruto looked at her, an anger mark appearing on his forehead as he yelled, "We're not friends you damn monkey! Go, go, Tigerdillo!" He yelled. A large Tiger with a large shell over it's back and on it's arm that acted like armour. The shell-like structures were covered in spikes. Two sabre teeth poked out from the sides of it's mouth as it snarled at them. The girls all jumped in to attack the creature and attempt to find a weak spot. But the shell kept it's body completely protected. Their attacks just bounced straight off.

Taruto smirked as he watched them attempt to attack them over and over and failed miserably. A slight panting sound and the sound of bare feet were heard in his ears and he looked up to see a girl that almost glowed in the dark. Never mind almost did, she DID glow! Her hair was pure white and glowed brightly, her skin pale and her eyes a sparkling blue. Two long orange ears poked out from her hair with black tips and white fluffy insides. She wore a frilly little white dress and elbow length white gloves with an elegant vine pattern made in orange on them. A long fluffy orange tail with a white tip flowed behind her. She wore knee length white boots with the same vine pattern on either side.

Kitsune ran over, her cheeks were flustered from running to catch up to the others. All her cloths and her hair were glowing white. She panted as she finally caught up and leaned her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

She watched the others fighting the giant tigerdillo that seemed unaffected by their attacks. Words formed in Kitsune's head as she watched the battle. She jumped up into the air high above the tigerdillo and spread her arms as she called out, "Angel cradle!"

Feathers encircled her and started forming two outstretched angelic wings on her back. As they flapped softly feathers began to fall. Every one that touched the tigerdillo seemed to calm it until it lay down and fell asleep. Kitsune landed gently and the wings disappeared. The girls took advantage of the sleeping tigerdillo and managed to use Zakuro's whip to reveal a weak point. A small crystal on it's unprotected stomach. One by one the girls used their attacks to weaken it until Ichigo's Strawberry surprise attack that finished it off completely. Taruto tsked then disappeared.

"Kisshu!" Taruto called as he floated into Kisshu's room. Kisshu lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Kisshu!" Taruto called again as he came closer.

"Huh? Oh, what do you want now brat?" Kisshu grumbled.

"Uh, well, I thought you might want to know there's a new mew. Don't know anything about her, just know she's a fox who sings a lullaby." He then teleported away. Kisshu sighed then decided he would go have some fun and check out this new mew. He smirked then disappeared and reappeared in the park where he saw the girls all talking to each other. A little girl that stuck out like a candle stood with them. He looked at her, noticing the ears and tail right away.

"Yip. That's the new mew." He said. He watched the others crowd around her and talk to her. She didn't seem interesting to him though. He had no interest in little girls. But he decided to find out more about her anyways. So getting as close as he could without detection, he watched them and listened as they spoke.

"Kitsune-chan's a fox angel!" Pudding said with a smile.

"Pretty useless power. But I guess it has its ok." Minto muttered.

"So, Kitsune, how was your first battle?" Ichigo asked.

"Th... thr..." she was attempting to speak, but to be truthful, the fact that she had just taken down a giant tiger-like thing, let alone gone against one in the first place, dawned on her and she fell unconscious. Zakuro caught her as she turned back to her normal form. The others soon followed and Zakuro gave the girls a lift to their houses, where they had to sneak into their rooms quietly. She dropped Minto off with Kitsune last then went home. Kisshu sighed, he wasn't about to be annoyed by the bird girl. He'd learnt what he could. Her name, her power was useless, she was a little kid, and she lived with the bird.

He teleported home then went back to sleep once more.


End file.
